El Hogar es donde esta el Corazon
by Matsu Katski
Summary: serie de pequeñas historias a lo largo de la vida de estos dos, donde hay cosas buenas malas y como fue progresando su relación tan poco comun centrada en EliasxChise aun que puede agregarse un poco mas... pequeño summary pero espero les agrade.
1. Rojo como el ocaso

Bueno y aqui estoy yo de nuevo, para los que no saben pues he empezado a escribir de un tiempo largo hacia acá y aun me fallan bastantes cosas, y bueno no suelo terminar las historias por lo regular jajajaja es por eso que recientemente debido a mi pequeño tiempo libre que he tenido decidí ver un anime que me encanto de sobre manera y en este caso seria Mahoutsukai no yome o en lenguas de por aqui The Acient Magus Bride esta sera una serie de colección de pequeñas anécdotas algunas inspiradas en el anime y otras en el que pasaría si, espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten y me den sus opiniones sobre que podría cambiar y bueno que les guste leer tanto como a mi me gusto este anime jajaja

* * *

 **Rojo como el Ocaso**

Ya era algo más común entre ellos dos…al principio evidentemente era un gesto poco usual de el y era algo de lo que se percato la primera vez que lo hizo.

Elias y Chise solían compartir ciertos momentos juntos en los que a veces solo disfrutaban de su compañía sin hablar o otras solo de hablar de un tema random, pero generalmente lo que mas disfrutaban era cuando leían un libro, y es que se habían hecho a la costumbre de sentarse en el estudio que ambos limpiaron con bastante esmero y leer juntos algún libro, por lo regular Chise se dedicaba a leer en alto o había veces que simplemente los dos leían algo completamente distinto esto siempre en la misma posición, Elias sentado y Chise sentada en su regazo leyendo otra cosa.

Se hizo una costumbre hacer esto cada cierto tiempo en la semana, pero le sorprendió mas a la pequeña chica el momento en el que el mago comenzó a tener un tacto mas directo con ella y todo había comenzado por algo muy común.

"…uh...¿por que no dejas de mirarme Elias?" había levantado la chica la mirada de su libro al sentir la mirada de el nombrado sobre ella, algo que aparentemente llevaba haciendo varios minutos.

El mago solo se limito a seguirla mirando sin responder por varios segundos, con su clásico gesto de su mano recargada en su mentón. "es el color de tu cabello…" dijo con mucha calma cambiando a un gesto pensativo "creo que en tus palabras seria decir que….me agrada mucho?" dijo algo inseguro del sentimiento.

Su rostro solo paso de un color normal a un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas "um…te…gusta?" bajo la mirada un momento apenada.

"si, ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme?" cuestiono algo confundido.

"bueno…es que.." desvió la mirada un poco para evitarlo haciendo que el mirara con mas interés "cuando era mas pequeña los chicos de la escuela solían ser algo crueles y molestarme por ello…" recordó con algo de tristeza "decían que parecía de zanahoria" hizo un puchero de molestia mientras lo decía.

Elias se quedo callado por varios segundos, contemplando su rostro un momento "tu.." pronuncio mientras tomaba delicadamente el mentón de la chica con bastante cariño "tienes el color de cabello mas hermoso que he visto…"

"me recuerda al ocaso que alguna vez vimos juntos…" comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura "dijiste que te parecía una vista ¿hermosa?...¿no es asi?"

Chise solo pudo mantener la vista alta, su sonrojo mas que evidente tratando de taparlo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Elias.

"gracias…" fue todo lo que pudo murmurar mientras el mago seguía acariciando su hermoso cabello rojo.

Tenia que admitirlo…no pudo haber terminado en un mejor lugar que ese..

* * *

este primero es un capitulo muy pequeño por el momento mientras me llega la inspiración jajaja prometo el siguiente sera algo mas largo vale y gracias por leer.


	2. ¿Anatomía?

"Buenas noches a todos ustedes buenos lectores que acompañan en este día y bueno he aquí un capitulo que a verdad solo vino como una idea fugaz, bastate curioso jajaja gracias a las personas que han dejado su RV y a las personas que están siguiendo este pequeño fic, espero que a algunos otros les interese y bueno sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Anatomia?**

La chica solo se limitaba a ver al techo algo curiosa y desconcertada…sus mejillas ahora de un color algo carmín a causa de su pensamiento tan poco propio de ese momento.

Y es que ella suponía que a estas alturas de el partido era algo normal tener curiosidad sobre eso…¿verdad?

Suspiro con algo de resignación, ya que la cosa había estado mas o menos asi…

* * *

 _"entonces….es una persona normal?" había preguntado la pequeña chica de 10 años con curiosidad._

 _La chica pelirroja solo parecía algo incomoda con el tema y es que realmente no sabia como explicárselo a una niña de diez años…_

 _"ah..se podría decir que si.." contesto algo insegura, y es que en cierta forma en efecto…el mago era una persona "normal" en lo que cabía del significado de la palabra._

 _"pero! Tiene ese raro cráneo de perro como cabeza…asi es su cara?" cuestiono el pequeño niño castaño con algo de miedo._

 _"eh…pues…hace todo lo que una persona regular hace…sale a pasear, come y duerme…" trato de responder aun incomoda la chica desviando la mirada._

 _Elias tenia razón, a veces la curiosidad de los niños daba algo de miedo…_

 _"pero!" alzo las manos el pequeño chico casi como si hiciera un hallazgo monumental "su cuerpo es de una criatura o el de un humano?"_

 _Eso tomo completamente por sorpresa a la chica de tal manera que su expresión fue de una completa "O" formada por sus labios, y ahora que lo pensaba no tenia ni idea…suponía que lo era no?_

 _Recordaba haber visto a Elias en su forma real…y recordaba que su pecho estaba bastante bien formado…muy bien formado a su parecer..._

 _"Chise?" llamo la pequeña Stella notando como el rostro de la chica comenzaba a tener un color mas carmín de lo normal._

 _Estaba casi segura de que por lo menos a lo que respectaba a su físico de pectorales estaba mas que bien formado..pero…que había de lo demás..?_

 _"Chise?" esta vez llamaron los dos pequeños al mismo tiempo acercándose a la chica que parecía estar viendo el horizonte pensativa._

 _Bueno si lo pensaba bien.. el solia vestir como una persona normal, con pantalones y zapatos junto con su usual chaleco y saco…. Por lo tanto debía de lucir como si tuviera una forma humana regular ¿no?_

 _Entonces..debajo de sus pantalones debería tener…_

 _"Chise!" la mano Stella en su frente la saco de su penoso transe "estas bien? Estas ardiendo" señalo la pequeña con preocupación._

 _La nombrada solo se levanto a prisa negando fuertemente con la cabeza y las manos levantadas en signo de alto._

 _"No!" exclamo rápidamente "n-no es nada! Estoy bien!" aseguro comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta._

 _"estas segura? Te vez algo rara..no quieres que te acompañemos a casa?" siguió tras ella la pequeña al ver su prisa al salir._

 _Negó con la cabeza rápidamente "no no! solo recordé un pendiente, perdóname Estella me tengo que ir" se despidió lo mas rápido que pudo saliendo por la puerta._

 _Los dos chicos no hicieron mas que mirarse al mismo tiempo confundidos mientras oían la puerta cerrarse._

 _"¿Estara bien?" pregunto el pequeño chico confundido al verla salir a toda prisa._

 _"supongo que si…"_

* * *

Esto era algo que Chise se preguntaba desde que conoció al mago…la cosa podía parecer algo fuera de lo común pero le interesaba saber bastante del tema, y es que aun que en ocasiones lo viera en su usual pijama por la mañana y salvo las veces que lo veía transformado en su real forma…se percataba de que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como se veía debajo de su ropa.

 _Vamos Chise..no necesitas saber eso!_ Se reprendió mentalmente aun ruborizada. Aun que si lo pensaba bien…le interesaba mas que demasiado saber que había debajo de toda su ropa…

"maldita sea.." pronuncio por lo bajo levantándose rápidamente de su cama.

Esto no podía seguir asi hoy, necesitaba algo de aire si, eso era, y agua….mucha agua fría.

Camino por el pasillo en silencio tratando de no ser vista por nadie, mientras miraba el suelo con prisa y evidentemente sin darse cuenta de donde estaba caminando..

"tsk!" no se hizo esperar su quejido al sentir como chocaba con algo muy duro.

 _Una pared?_ Pensó tratando de recordar si había paredes camino a la ducha, mientras levantaba la mirada para observar con que había chocado exactamente.

Y efectiva mente…no había paredes….

"una disculpa Chise…no preste atención por donde iba.." trato de mirar ella al frente lo mas calmada posible para observar de donde venia la voz que bien conocía, pero definitivamente sin nada de éxito al contemplar lo que en este momento hubiera preferido no ver aun…

Y es que el mago de las espinas había chocado por error con ella al salir de su habitación recién bañado, con sus pantalones a medio vestir sin su usual cinturón..y como no, para agregar la cereza en el pastel, sin ninguna camisa puesta…

El pequeño petirrojo se quedo petrificado, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma mientras que su rostro la escala de color carmín pasaba a un color rojo como su hermoso cabello rojizo.

Y Por dios había que ser completamente ciego para no apreciar la vista de lo que tenia en frente, una clásica imagen de el sujeto apuesto de buen físico y para su mas que desgracia aun mojado saliendo de la ducha, ya suponía que el mago no solo se cargaba un buen físico pero esto era demasiado para ella, su piel por primera vez podía verla con toda claridad, una especie de color purpura bastante obscuro y por alguna razón casi juraba que parecía la piel de una persona normal con una combinación de algo parecido a la piel de una serpiente, la segunda cosa que noto era que definitivamente era bastante fuerte… no es como que ella pesara mas de 50 kilos pero ahora entendía por que era tan fácil para el levantarla como una hoja de papel y por ultimo y que dios la ayudara… tenia seis cuadros perfectamente marcados y bien torneados en la parte meda de su abdomen dejando ver que efectivamente no estaba nada, y se recalcaba el NADA mal.

"Ch-Chise?" se acerco el mago con mucho cuidado algo asustado por la expresión de la chica. "estas bien?" acerco su mano a su rostro tratando de tocarla.

"E-Es-toy bien…" trato de formular su cerebro lo mas congruente que pudo mientras su mirada pasaba desde el rostro de mago y bajaba aun mas, mientras rogaba por que algo suave estuviera en sus pies en ese momento.

"estas ardiendo, definitivamente no parece que te encuentres bien" señalo el mago aun húmedo colocando su mano en su rostro el cual seguía casi pegada con la vista al suelo para después levantar su mentón levemente.

Juraba que en su vida había visto ese color en el rostro de la chica

Y justo en ese momento al tener la vista al frente Chise no pudo mas.

 _Es..completamente..humano_ pensó para si "E-Elias.."

"si?"

Odio a su mente en ese momento… justo en el momento donde por inercia bajo la mirada mas alla de su abdomen, sintiendo como un rojo aun mas intenso golpeaba su rostro casi como una bofetada "voy-voy a desmayarme" fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

 _Pero que demo-!_ Dejo el pensamiento a medias el mago mientras rápidamente evitaba que la chica tocara el suelo.

"Chise!" sacudió levemente a la chica tratando de hacerla reaccionar, acaso había hecho algo mal?

"Chise!" continuo sin mucho éxito, notando sin embargo que el rojo de su rostro regreso a un color carmín de nuevo.

¿acaso eso era lo que los humanos llamaban pena?

La expresión de el mago fue de total confusión, con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta comenzando a parpadear con Chise en brazos completamente desorientado.

"…..."

"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?" se pregunto a si mismo aun en trance.

* * *

y bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy hasta que de nuevo se me prenda el foco de idea jaja espero les haya agradado y de dejen sus comentarios que se aprecian mucho si es que tengo que corregir algo o tal vez alguna idea? y bueno cabe decir que evidentemente mas adelante se vera otro tipo de interacción... aun que no taaaan explicita por que yo soy mala para eso pero solo dejando el aviso. hasta la proxima!


	3. Hermanos

Buenas ¿noches? buenos lectores, primero que nada gracias por seguri leyendo esta pequeño proyecto y bueno apreciaría mas los RVWS por que ya saben así se que o estoy haciendo algo mal o estoy haciendo algo bien jajaja y puedo continuar con un poco mas de seguridad, pero bueno dejando de lado eso, aquí les traigo otro pequeño capitulo jaja mas adelante incluiré un poco mas de personajes y la atención a otros así que espero lo disfruten y gracias por seguir por acá jajaja.

* * *

 **Hermanos**

A veces se lo preguntaba muy seguido, tendía a recordarlo aun mas cuando estaba sola.. tendía a recordarlo cada día. y a veces realmente se preguntaba ¿Cómo seria haber crecido con su hermano?

Miro hacia el blanco paisaje mientras los dos pequeños corrían tras de si con bolas de nieve en las manos, jugando tan alegremente.

¿así era ser hermanos?

Miro con curiosidad y una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver al pequeño hermano de Stella lanzando una bola de nieve, tratando de pegarle a la chica con la misma. Y después…esa media sonrisa reflejo el sentimiento que siempre sentía al ver esa clase de imágenes…tristeza.

Llevo su mano a su pecho por inercia oyendo como Stella reía feliz mente mientras jugaba con su hermano menor, y sin darse cuenta cerro su mano sobre su pecho.

Un golpe en su espalda el saco de su trance volteando instantáneamente.

"Ruth!" dijo con sorpresa sintiendo un frio en su espalda mientras el chico perro la miraba con atención, una bola de nieve en su mano.

El chico solo jugaba con la bola de nieve en su forma mas humana para después arrojar la otra bola de nieve acertando directamente al rostro de la chica.

"vamos Chise!" llamo Stella con animo mientras su hermano reía al ver la expresión de puchero de la chica pelirroja.

"vamos a jugar Chise" pido el chico de cabello negro con la mano estirada en signo de invitación, sonriendo de una manera tierna tratando de contener la risa por el puchero de Chise.

Chise no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa por tal gesto " _recuerda que siento todo lo que tu sientes"_ comparte el chico a través de su lazo haciendo que ella bajara la mirada instantáneamente acercándose a el con algo de tristeza.

"asi que" el recibió la mano de Chise con la misma sonrisa y otra mano tras su espalda "vamos a jugar!" repitió hundiendo una bola de nieve sobre la cabeza de la chica mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

La risa de los dos pequeños la saco de su pensamiento mientras que ponía un puchero de molestia fingida "eso es totalmente trampa!" grito tomando una bola de nieve del suelo y corriendo tras el chico perro.

Los otros dos pequeños solo rieron ante a escena al ver a Chise correr por todo el lugar tras el chico de pelo negro con una cara casi asesina y procedieron a ellos continuar con su propia guerra de nieve.

* * *

"A-ACHU!" se oyó por toda la morada el estornudo, un estornudo que indicaba claramente que tal vez se enfermaría.

"tal vez no fue tan buena idea estar tanto tiempo fuera…" extendió Ruth una taza de te hacia ella.

Miro al chico sin preocupación acomodándose en su cama mientras tomaba la taza "no" probo el te con calma "valió toda la pena" sonrió tiernamente.

"vas a resfriarte" afirmo acercándose a la orilla se su cama para sentarse.

"me divertí mucho este día, muchas gracias Ruth.."

"eso espero" respondió el chico con una sonrisa dulce haciendo un gesto muy conocido por Chise al revolver con ternura su hermoso cabello rojo. "no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir así, se que extrañas a tu familia y esta bien… pero no quiero verte triste por eso.."

Ella no respondió. Sin embargo miro hacia su taza de te cabizbaja pensando

"ahora eres mi familia Chise.." interrumpe Ruth al sentir su tristeza a través de su lazo "así que me encargare de que no estés triste y alegrarte si esta a mi alcance…" aseguro.

Chise se limito a dejar la taza de te a un lado para inesperadamente lanzarse a los brazos del chico dejando escapar un muy leve sollozo.

Ruth se quedó quieto por varios segundos hasta que pudo oir el pequeño sollozo de el petirrojo comenzando a sentir una mezcla de alegría y tristeza a la vez de parte de ella.

Solo pudo corresponder el abrazo tiernamente "ahora eres mi hermana pequeña Chise, y yo cuidare de ti. Aunque sea de un simple resfriado" aseguro Ruth presionándola un poco mas fuerte a su pecho.

Entonces…eso era lo que se sentía tener un hermano..

"Gracias..nii san.."

* * *

y bueno esto es todo por hoy jajaja perdonen que sea algo corto, pero aun no me llega la inspiración larga para esto y bueno creo que no vale la pena que diga que quiere decir la palabra **nii san** que viene siendo Hermano mayor, por que como bien sabrán tanto Elias como Ruth son de Inglaterra y Chise de Japón (alguien corrija me si estoy mal) y bueno solo por si acaso, buena noche y dejen sus reviews!


	4. Cinco Millones

**Esta vez tengo que admitir que no tarde para esto, no es fin de semana pero bueno la siguiente renovación si sera hasta ese momento, espero que disfruten este capitulo, cabe decir que esto fue solamente una idea que paso por mi mente de algo asi como el punto de vista de el. disfrútenlo mucho y gracias por sus visitas .**

* * *

 **Cinco millones..**

Camino por la calle de Japón en mucho silencio, sabia que no tenia caso ocultar su rostro mas que con el lienzo rojo que tapaba levemente su cráneo, esa calle estaba alejada de la mano de todo mundo mortal y solo pocos sabían a que se venia por ese lugar.

Sigue su camino hasta encontrar un edificio, realmente no estaba prestando atención a los alrededores, estaba mas bien sintiendo la cantidad absurda de magia que proviene de aquel lugar mientras mas avanzaba.

Miro de re ojo la entrada. Era una puerta de madera enorme, con relieves en la madera.

Extendió su mano y Leve mente cruzo la puerta de el lugar mientras caminaba como si nada pasara, camino entre algunas "personas" por la iluminada recepción y se hacia resaltar la parte de "personas" ya que desconocía que todos fueran humanos y aun menos con antifaces que todos llevaban en el rostro, pudo sentir las miradas al momento de que su pie cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Esta era la razón por la que odiaba salir.

 _¿Por qué esta aquí?_

Siguió su camino mientras el sonido de su báculo hecho de madera resonaba por todo el suelo del lugar.

 _¿Quién es ese sujeto?_

 _No debería estar aquí._

No, ciertas veces No era un placer estar entre "Humanos"

Tomo el báculo entre sus manos y maniobra un poco con el para después desapareciéndolo al cerrar las mismas cual truco de magia barato y prosiguió a entrar al lugar de donde provenia lo que buscaba.

" _esto es lo que todos esperaban!"_ se oyó la voz de algún payaso de quinta como si fuera una subasta de meros objetos.

Siguió derecho sin darle importancia, tratando de encontrar el lugar que buscaba o mas bien…lo qué parecía estarle llamando

" _Un objeto muy particular entre nuestras ofertas, Empieza en medio millón!"_

Sus pasos se oyeron sobre toda la alfombra mientras que las miradas de los demás no se hicieron esperar…

 _Mira ahí esta el.._

 _Pensé que odiaba acercarse a la gente.._

Siguió caminando por la alfombra oyendo los murmullos, era algo que aun no entendía pero al escuchar y notar esas miradas en las personas le producía una molestia, una molestia que no sabia describir. Le molestaban esas miradas, Las detestaba, las miradas que había visto casi desde que podía recordar como si fuera un..

 _Demonio_

Volteo al instante al oír esa palabra, reacciono casi por instinto. Miro al ente que dijo eso y dejo ver sus ojos rojos, rojos..como el fuego del infierno.

La persona callo al instante al verlo, no pudo identificar sus expresiones, por que no las tenia…sin embargo un miedo recorrió su cuerpo al verlo.

" _Dos millones!"_ otra voz lo saco de su trance, regreso a mirar hacia el frente de lo que parecía ser un teatro.

 _Solo quiero tener un hogar…_ su voz re sonó por todo el lugar como una suplica, no. se equivocaba, re sonó para el.

" _¿no hay mas ofertas?"_ camino al frente del escenario siguiendo su voz hasta estar frente a ella.

La chica solo levanto la mirada sin ver realmente su rostro.

"cinco millones.." la voz del mago razón en todo el lugar como una demanda, casi como si dijera "Es Mia" seguida de un "traten de igualar el precio" mientas todos los presentes murmuraban con sorpresa. Aun que a estas alturas no se sabia cual era la mayor sorpresa .

"señor, no puede subir al escenario" la voz de el dueño llamo muy tranquilamente mientras notaba como el ente se detenía justo frente a la chica sin cruzar directamente mirada con ella.

"¿Quién es ese tipo?" interrogo el acompañante de el dueño al ver al sujeto de negro con cráneo de algún animal por cabeza.

 ** _No debemos de estar solos.._**

Paso el leve recuerdo de su maestra al ver los ojos de esa chica aun que ella no pudiera ver los suyos. Eran un verde turquesa, un verde turquesa que llamaba su atención..

La mirada de ella estaba algo perdida, pasando por alto el aspecto de el como si no pudiera creer lo que oía y es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio pagaría esa absurda cantidad por ella?

"Ya lo decidí.." la voz imponente resonó de nuevo mientras que la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas aun.

"Te convertiré en mi aprendiz"

* * *

"Edad 15 años"

"Etnicidad japonesa"

"Es dócil será fácil disciplinarla"

Oía la voz del sujeto mientras firmaba el cheque en esa sala, pero realmente no le estaba prestando atención.

"no esperaba verlo en la subasta" comento con sorpresa el dueño de la subasta "pero debo pedirle que siga las reglas.." reitero lo señalado.

Su mirada estaba sobre la chica, notando como ella estaba mirando el suelo.

¿Por qué lo hacia?

"no necesito sus sermones ni sus chacharas" ignoro al sujeto mientras se levantaba de el sillón y se dirigía hacia ella.

Estaba encadenada, con solo una túnica cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Se paro frente de ella con mucha calma "ven aquí" era un pedido hacia la chica, que aparentemente ella no escucho.

Tomo levemente la cadena encadenada a el cuello de ella y jalo levemente hacia arriba llamando su atención.

"no inclines la cabeza" comenzó a recitar mientras la túnica caia al suelo dejando ver totalmente la el rostro de la chica.

Y lo segundo que noto fue su cabello rojizo "Párate erguida, mirando al frente ¿Entendido?" sonó mas como una orden.

"Si" contesto ella automáticamente, sin darle importancia al asunto, casi como si fuera mecánico.

Soltó la cadena al oir esa respuesta dando media vuelta sobre sus pasos "permítame usar su recibidor por favor" pidió educadamente.

Camino por el recibidor extravagante de el lugar, rodeado de otras creaturas extrañas que el conocía a la perfección, una parte de el estaba mas que satisfecha con lo que acaba de hacer, no se imaginaba que cosas podrían suceder si alguien llegaba a poner sus manos en ella.

 _No puedo creer que dejen que se lleve a la Seigh beggy_ oyo el comentario de uno enmascarado mientras pasaba.

Ella los veía..y podía notarlo por sus movimientos alrededor, ningún "humano" normal podría ver todo lo que hay en ese lugar.

"Asi que puedes verlos" se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta, era una afirmación mas que pregunta.

La chica no respondió por varios segundos casi como si no tuviera derecho de hablar

"a-uh..¿me habla a mi?" contesto con algo de timidez tras varios segundos.

"eres la única aquí" hizo la observación mas que obvia mientras abría la puerta invitándola a pasar "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Noto como ella paso a prisa, como si no deseara estar a fuera mientras se retiraba la túnica de el cuerpo para mayor comodidad "Hatori.. Hatori Chise" respondió mirando hacia el frente.

"Soy Elias" se presento el, quitando la tela roja que cubría su rostro mientras lo hacia "Elias Ainsworth"

La mirada de Chise no denotaba miedo al verlo..si no desconfianza algo poco común en todas las personas que cruzaban por su camino, las cuales por lo regular mostraban miedo en su rostro algo que aprendió a distinguir después de tantas miradas asi.

"mucho gusto cachorrito" extendió su mano amablemente, pero la mirada de inseguridad en ella prevaleció por varios segundos. Como si meditara si era buena idea tomar su mano o no.

Hizo un gesto el cual identifico como resignación mientras la chica regresaba el saludo, colocando ambas manos sobre la de el. Sin cruzar directamente una mirada.

¿realmente era tan grande? Se pregunto a si mismo al ver que su mano extendida era equivalente a las dos palmas extendidas de ella.

"tienes buenos ojos" comento sin apartar la mirada de ella "Que afortunada"

Justo ahí..casi pudo ir una especie de crujido en el aire "Afor…tunada…" repitió la chica en un murmullo casi como si escupiera las palabras.

Y por un segundo reconoció la expresión humana, desesperacion…

"No!" exclamo al instante empujando bruscamente su mano hacia un lado "¡Nunca fui Afortunada!" su grito de frustración resonó por toda la habitación.

 ** _¿lo recuerdas?, ofrecemos un bastón, a quien perdió su camino.._**

Poso su mano sobre la cabellera roja de la chica y la acaricio levemente para tranquilizarla.

Ella parecía sorprendida por el mismo gesto "Encarguémonos de que te sientas así algún día" respondió Elias con ternura, revolviendo ligeramente su cabello.

 ** _Incluso si nadie te reconoce..o si estas triste, sufriendo o atrapado por la soledad…._**

* * *

y bueno esto fue todo por hoy..a veces me imaginaba como hubiera sido esta ecena un poco mas especifica y detallada y bueno esto salio a la luz jajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno muchas gracias por leer y dejen sus revews! hasta la próxima.


	5. Detalles

Hola a todos, y bueno de verdad siento mucho la espera pero dentro de la universidad el trabajo y algunos pendientes no me pude dar el tiempo de escribir correctamente, a cambio de esto les traigo uno de los capítulos mas largos!, y bueno cabe decir que consta de dos partes asi que si en efecto sera aun mas largo, la siguiente parte la subiré en otro momento /p

esto debido a que veo mucha gente que se pase por aquí pero no hay mas likes ni reviews...entonces al no tener ni idea de si gusta o no la producción de capitulos es un poco mas lenta, sin embargo espero que lo disfruten y si tienen alguna sugerencia queja o algo asi pues yo gustosa de leer, espero les agrade y nos vemos a la próxima!

* * *

Detalles..

Miro pensativa al calendario pegado a la pared mientras contaba los días hasta un dia espesifico marcado en el calendario, un dia en el cual para su fortuna o desgracia, indicaba que cada vez le quedaban menos dias para pensar en un regalo.

Rastreo la habitación con la mirada casi como si buscara una señal o un indicio para tener una idea de que regalarle pero la realidad es que no tenia ni idea…

Maldicion..." murmuro por lo bajo como si se diera por vencida internamente y es que siendo realistas no tenia ni idea de que regalarle a su maestro...

"Alice.." se escucho la voz de su maestro desde el otro cuarto mientras oía el cerrar de la puerta de entrada.

Procedió a pararse de el sillón para recibirlo como siempre lo hacia "si?" Contesto ella muy simple mientras oía sus pasos aproximarse

"Necesito que nos dirijamos con Ainsworth, debo consultar algo..." detuvo sus pasos frente a ella como si nada con el mismo gesto serio de siempre./pLa chica rubia no pudo hacer nada mas que salir a medias de su pensamiento y asentir obedeciendo "si, dame un segundo" dijo mientras caminaba a su habitación y procedía a sacar unas cuantas cosas entre ellas una camiseta nueva y su chamarra favorita.

Renfred no era una persona que realmente demostrara alguna emoción en si y es que no estaba en su naturaleza pero solia ser muy calmado y paciente algo que había practicado durante los años con Alice, y es que aun que la chica tuviera un carácter bastante fuerte para su personalidad seguía siendo...una chica y para su gracia esto quería decir que haba veces en las que Alice tardaba mas buscando una camiseta que preparando sus cosas así que procedió a sentarse en el sofá y esperar cómodamente.

"Y...tardaremos mucho?" Cuestiono Alice desde la habitación de junto mientras Renfred escuchaba como buscaba entre sus cajones.

"Probablemente" respondio sin mucha importancia "¿por que la pregunta?" La respuesta real a esa pregunta era algo como que tenia la idea de tal vez pedirle ayuda a Chise, como lo habia hecho en la víspera de navidad y asi tal vez tener una idea de que darle a Renfred pero era algo que mejor omitiría...

"urm..tal vez podría convivir un poco con la chica de el mago" dijo casualmente mientras retiraba su camiseta negra tomando una blanca.

La respuesta llamo un poco la atención de Renfred parándose de el sofa para dirigirse al marco de la puerta de Alice "y desde cuando te llevas tan bien con la chi-" su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido al darse cuenta que Alice estaba de espaldas con media camiseta puesta y sin poder evitarlo un leve rubor se asomo por su rostro mientras aparto ligeramente la vista al instante notando que Alice no lo habia oído "ca.." termino su oración.

La chica rubia simplemente no se percato de la presencia de su maestro restándole importancia al asunto mientras aun colocaba su camiseta blanca, acomodando un poco la misma evitando dejar ver su sujetador entre su ropa. Refrend quedo un poco ensimismado con la imagen y es que aveces era tan normal que Alice dejara la puerta abierta de su habitacion en la que se daba los raros casos que topaba la imagen de la chica vistiéndose algo a lo que preferia solo pasar mas rápidamente por el pasillo como si lo ignorara, pero a lo largo de los años era algo difícil de ignorar y es que a estas alturas aveces no podía evitar notar lo mucho que habia cambiado la chica desde que la conoció, y entre las cosas que mas habían cambiado en ella era su físico…el cual Refrend aveces casi juraba que era en una perfecta forma de reloj de arena por la perfecta forma de curva que se formaba desde su cintura hasta su cadera y simplemente el seguia siendo un hombre.

"nos encontramos por casualidad en la víspera de navidad" respondio como si nada mientras bajaba delicadamente su camiseta sin notar que Refrend estaba mirando la ecena con mucha atención "conversamos un poco..y nos llevamos un poco mejor.."

El hechicero se encontró algo pasmado aun sintiendo su rostro algo caliente por la vista "Te..Te agrada?" cuestiono tartamudeando levemente al notar como Alice terminaba de colocar su camiseta. Aparto la mirada en el momento en el que Alice comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos para tomar su chaqueta que estaba en a cama

"es alguien agradable.." recordó levemente la platica que tuvo con Chise mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Refrend solo hizo como que acabase de llegar al lugar topando a la chica mientras tomaba su chaqueta y pisaba el marco de la puerta de su habitación "si, es alguien agradable" re afirmo el aun con un leve tono carmín en las mejillas, algo que esperaba ella no hubiera notado.

* * *

Las mañanas eran una de las cosas que mas aprovechaba Chise, y es que era cuando mas se daba el tiempo de leer librosy de practica antes de hacer alguna actividad con Elias, esto en parte era por que realmente Elias no era una persona que se conociera por levantarse temprano, por el contrario de Chise que por lo general se levantaba siempre antes que el.

"La chica para ese momento estaba leyendo con calma en el sofá bastante concentrada en tratar de entender un nuevo hechizo que para su desgracia no estaba saliendo como ella esperaba cada vez que lo intentaba. Pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la saco de su concentración.

"yo voy" dijo en alto a Silky quien estaba preparando el desayuno mientras se ponía de pie y abria la puerta con Ruth tras de ella.

"Son los hechiceros.." advirtió Ruth al percibir el aroma de ambos tras de la puerta.

"buen dia Chise" saludo Refrend muy casualmente "podríamos ver al mago?" cuestiono en su seriedad mas común mientras Alice saludaba casualmente con la mano desde atrás.

La chica parpadeo algo sorprendida y es que era algo poco común ver a los hechiceros por esos rumbos y aun mas buscando a su maestro, que aun que a relación fuera mejorando entre ellos era aun asi muy raro.

"uh si, claro, pasen por favor" invito cordialmente la chica. Ambos solo hicieron lo indicado y pasaron calmadamente mientras Chise cerraba la puerta tras de ellos comenzando a subir las escaleras.

"Elias no suele ser una persona mañanera.." comento mientras subia, mientras que ambos asentían con la cabeza dando a entender que esperarían abajo mientras que Ruth se quedaba con ellos.

Refrend solo procedio a adentrarse mas a la sala ya que sabia que eso iba a tardar por lo menos unos diez minutos mientras hacia un gesto con la mano indicándole a Alice que hiciera lo mismo y tomara asiento en el sofá.

La chica obedecio sin protesta alguna no sin antes mirar a los alrededores tratando de pensar si algo en esa casa le podría dar una idea de que regalarle a su maestro.

"por lo menos tienen un decorado hogareño.." murmuro por lo bajo ella mientras notaba el papel tapiz.

El hechicero solo hizo un sonido que parecio a una pequeña risa mientras notaba como Alice miraba todo. Había veces que su curiosidad le dejaba ver esa parte tierna de ella que solo solia demostrar con el…y ahora que lo pensaba bien.. en su vida había visto que con nadie mas fuera de esa manera..

Se quedo pensativo varios segundos tratando de pensar a que se debía, aun que por otra parte tal vez solo era el hecho de que ella no era una persona de muchos amigos y menos de socializar, era algo que no se le daba y aun asi Refrend aveces se preguntaba como era posible que una chica como ella no tuviera mas amistades.

Alice solo siguió buscando indicios de algún regalo hasta que se comenzó a sentir algo observada, miro hacia su maestro con mucho cuidado y justo al verlo noto que este le estaba viendo fijamente aun que con un gesto de absoluta seriedad. No pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda y apenada ante la situación, desviando la mirada a otro lado como si no lo hubiese visto, aun trataba de identificar esas miradas serias de su maestro pero hasta la fecha aun le costaba un poco desifrar que querían deci.

Por otra parte lo que si podía desifrar era que ese proceso se fue haciendo cada vez mas regular en el y con el pasar de los años.

"y a que se debe tu muy inesperada visita" resonó la voz del mago interrumpiendo el pensamiento de ambos mientras el mago hacia énfasis en el "inesperada" con algo de molestia.

Renfred procedio a levantarse del sillón en signo de saludo enfonando su mirada en el rostro de el mago "vengo a tratar un tema bastante.." pauso su oración para después mirar a la chica pelirroja detrás de el "delicado.." completo el, notando como las pupilas de el mago cambiaban de unas de sueño a un brillo que indicaba su interés en el asunto.

"um…creo que es mejor que los deje solos" noto la indirecta Chise dando media vuelta hacia arriba "Ruth vamos" llamo ella mientras el chico perro caminaba por media sala con toda tranquilidad. "

"Chise…" detuvo Elias a medio paso "no es necesario que te vayas, cualquier cosa que sea seguro que la puedes oir y estar presente"

"no lo creo…" respondio al instante el hechizero "es sobre ese mensaje que te envie hace poco Ainsworth…y se bien donde termino" el silencio se hizo presente unos segundos en la habitación casi como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo unos segundos, mientras que el mago hizo un leve movimiento con los hombros de molestia./p

"Alice.." rompió el silencio "por que no vas a pasear con la Chica y el perro.." sugirió Renfred muy casualmente. El silencio siguió en el ambiente, la pequeña petirrojo no movió un musculo sin embargo noto como el mago volteo ligeramente a verla y le indico con un asentamiento de cabeza que fuera.

"a—ah…claro" obedecio la rubia mirando a Chise con algo de inseguridad, mientras el chico perro se paraba de donde estaba sentado para seguir los pasos de Chise. "de acuerdo" asintió Chise escuchando en su interior la voz de Elias, para después tomar su chaqueta y sonreírle tiernamente a Alice

""vamos, quizá podamos pasear de nuevo" La chica asintio por reflejo para después seguir a Chise hacia la puerta algo extrañada del asunto. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue lo utimo que los dos presentes escucharon antes de verse con mucha seriedad y proseguir con el tema.

"que tal has estado Alice?" camino Chise por el patio preguntando con curiosidad mientras Rud tomaba su forma humana solo para evitar que extraños se acercaran a ambas chicas.  
p

"uh.." titubeo un poco la chica mirando hacia el horizonte como si pensara en algo. "algo te tiene pensativa" comento el chico perro en alto notando que Alice parecía estar algo dispersa.

"pues.." fijo la mirada en ambos dejando notar algo de preocupación "a decir verdad necesito tu ayuda Chise" comento algo apenada.

"huh?" arqueo la ceja levemente confundida "¿mi ayuda?"

"para encontrar un regalo.." rasco su barbilla levemente mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas "veras…el cumpleaños del maestro se acerca y el lleva años dándome un regalo cada año, no suelo hacerlo por que realmente es un poco difícil conseguir algo para el y este año me gustaría regalarle algo…solo que no tengo idea de que.." bajo la mirada con decepción.

La chica solo se quedo pensando un momento mientras miraba el horizonte.. La verdad era que eso de ayudar a regalar cosas no era algo que se le diera muy bien, recordó la vez que busco el regalo navideño para Elias y vaya que les tomo algo de tiempo a ambas.

"uh a decir verdad soy algo mala para esto..." Menciono mientras hacia un pequeño puchero de confusion notando la exprecion de desesperacion de Alice.

"y que hay de los regalos de Ainsworth?" Se escucho preguntar a Ruth mientras caminaban rumbo a la estación de tren.

"han sido solo tres..." Agacho la mirada la chica con verguenza.

"aaahgh! Vamos Chise! Necesito ayuda en esto realmente no se que darle y llevo un mes pensandolo" rogo la chica con desesperacion "por favor!"

"de acuerdo no desesperes" calmo la pelirroja "uhm...que clase de gustos tiene?" Cuestiono con interes "si vamos a buscar algo debemos tener una idea de que es lo que le agrada"

Alice se quedo pensando un momento ¿que era lo que le gustaba a su maestro? ¿libros? ¿ropa? ¿algun recuerdo? ¿comida? ¿alcohol? De acuerdo la ultima era demaciado obvia pero queria que sus regalos no se limitaran a algo mas que alcohol...

"uh.. Creo que si apostara por algo seria probablemente los libros...siempre lee en sus tiempos libres..."

"realmente es de tan poco gusto ese hechicero?" Miro el perro a la chica rubia con algo de interés y a la vez aburrimiento.

"Ruth!" Golpeo levemente el brazo del chico.

"no hay necesidad Chise.." Detuvo Alice riendo por lo bajo "no es eso...es que el es un hombre algo dificil...y aun que hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos, aveces no se que es de su agrado, normal mente no solemos conversar de esas cosas.."

"como una especie de pacto silencioso no raro?" Hizo una mueca el perro algo confundido.

"um...algo asi..." Miro hacia otro lado apenada.

"bien, vamos a buscar algo" tomo chise la mano de ella mas emocionada dirigiendo rapidamente a la parada de tren. 

"que se supone que haremos con Cartafilo.." El hechicero cuestiono aun mas serio que antes mientras miraba la expreción pensativa del mago al oir todo el dilema con el./p

"estas diciendo que quiere a Chise no es asi?" Re afirmo el mago "y la razón para que la quisiera tanto seria?"

"vamos Ainsworth sabes la razón, la chica es una productora de magia en potencia y tal parece que tiene algo pensado con esto, no aun no lo se y no no quiero descubrirlo ahora" respondió Renfred con algo de molestia en el asunto.

"y desde cuando te has vuelto tan cobarde Renfred..." Cuestiono el mago colocando su mano en su barbilla pensativo "tenias bastantes agallas la primera vez que nos conocimos.."

"tsk" miro a otro lado con indignación " esta vez es distinto..hay algo importante de por medio que no pienso arriesgar, y menos solo para saber que planea ese bastardo. Me estoy limitando solo a informarte de lo que se."

"oh?" quito su mano de su mentón reclinándose hacia adelante con interés " de verdad que debe ser muy importante para que no hayas arriesgado tu pellejo y hayas colaborado con Cartafilo aquella vez no es así?"

"sabes que este no es el punto Ainsworth" cambio el tema rápidamente mientras miraba a la ventana con preocupación "debemos de encontrar la manera de detenerme o como mínimo de estar preparados" finalizo.

Miro por la ventana con el mismo gesto de siempre, considerando las posibilidades de que podría pasar...pero por alguna razón no le interesaba en lo mas minimo, y no por que careciera de importancia o peligro. Si no por su decisión final estaba hecha.

"no es de mi mas minimo interes cartafilo.." Respondio serio "pero si se atreve a tocar a Chise de nuevo..te aseguro" remarco esas palabras con un aire tenebroso "Que esta ves no saldra nada ileso de la situacion..." 

"entonces?" Tomo un pequeño bollo de pan la chica " que libro sera?"

Observo su comida un segundo mientras recordaba algo..si no sabia mal su maestro solia ser de lecturas algo complejas sobre hechizeria y en otros casos por alguna extraña razon ciencia ficcion...era un habito que le descubrio al acomodar la biblioteca hace tiempo, encontrando casi una seccion entera acomodada alfabeticamente de libros sobre ciencia ficcion./p

"tal ves algun libro de Hechizeria avanzada o quiza algo de ficcion" comento dando un bocado a su platillo.

"y el libro sera el unico detalle?"menciono Ruth tomando lo que parecia ser un camaron.

"tal vez algun dulce? O otro detalle mas. Despues de todo es su cumpleaños" opino Chise.

"no suele ser mucho de golosinas..."

Chise solo paso la comida con rapides al tiempo que se levantaba rapidamente "espera! Ya se quien nos puede ayudar en el libro que buscas" tomo la mano de la chica y Ruth saliendo a prisa del lugar.

"Chise no he terminado!" Tomo otro bollo a medio comer el chico mientras era jalado por su hermana.

"Alice miraba a todos lados tratando de ubicarse por que la verdad no tenia ni idea de en que clase de calle estaban, llevaba mas de 10 minutos preguntando a donde se supone que iban algo que no respondia Chise de primera instancia ya que parecia estar pensando. Comenzo a caminar sin mirar realmente en donde pisaba, pensando./p

A veces se pregntaba por que se esforzaba tanto en este asunto de su regalo..

"llegamos" se detuvo Chise en una puerta de madera y cristal, algo que parecia ser una libreria.

La chica no se molesto ni en tocar la muerta, simplemente entro como si esa fuera su casa, notando la inseguridad de Alice por ver como ella entraba como si nada, indicandole que pasara de igual manera y no se preocupara.

"Angelica san!" Llamo Chise al tiempo que Ruth caminaba tras de ella "Angelica san!" 

"maldicion!" Un quejido resono desde lo que parecia ser una planta baja "Chise?" Hablo un poco mas fuerte la voz de una mujer "Chise eres tu?" Cuestion mientras los pasos se hacian presente en las escaleras.

La mujer se hizo presente al insante con un soplete en la mano y una mascara de herreria junto con un aspecto algo polvoso.

"el pequño petirrojo sale de el nido de espinas" saludo tiernamente Angelica retirandose la mascara de Herreria para poder ver mejor. "y traes a algunos amigos..." Señalo observando claramente a la rubia detras de Ruth la cual parecia algo cohibida.

"es bueno verte..." Saludo alegremente la nombrada "venia a pedir tu ayuda"

La mujer de pelo morado no pudo evitar hacer una mueca algo extrañada mientras fruncia el entrecejo sospechosa "acaso Ainsworth te ha hecho algo malo? O es acaso que el infeliz trato de..." Dejo las palabras al aire mientras su expresion cambiaba a enojo.

"NO!" Coloco sus manos en el aire en signo de defensa mientras negaba con la cabeza desesperadamente "no no no no no. Nada de eso!" Miro a otro lado con pena mientras Alice reia un poco al ver su expresion y por otro lado su hermano miraba sin gracia la broma.

"veniamos mas bien a que nos ayudaras con un pequeño regalo..." Siguio mirando al suelo algo apenada "¿podrias hacerlo Angeica san?"

La mujer de pelo morado se mostro algo sorpendida ante eso ¿regalo? Hasta donde recordaba el cumpleaños de Ainsworth no estana cerca aun "vaya eso es una sorpresa, ¿y para quien es dicho regalo?" Cuestiono caminando un poco mas hacia adelante.

"es para mi" tomo un paso al frente la rubia apenada

"oh?" Hizo una mueca de confusión

"mi...mi maestro" rasco su nuca levemente " mi maestro cumple años en un día cercano, y..me gustaría regalarle algo de su interés. Crei que un libro seria buena idea" termino.

"Angelica miro con condescendencia a la chica rubia para después sonreír, le recordó un poco a Chise en ese momento "vaya que buena suerte que sepa también de libros como de artificios entonces" comenzó a caminar hacia los diferentes libreros a su alrededor.

Los tres presentes solo decidieron seguirla con curiosidad " y bien? Que clase de libro le interesaría a tu maestro?" Miraron los tres alrededor viendo la gran cantidad de libros.

"bestias, mundo sobre natural, espacio?" Comenzó a buscar Angelica entre tantos libros algo util.

"Hechizeria" respondio Alice haciendo que la muejer parara en seco.

"¿¡Hechizara!?" Volteo al instante al ver a la Rubia.

"ah...es..una larga historia, es una amiga Angelica san, no hay de que preocuparse" aseguro Chise

"vaya, que nunca te dijo qel Mago que los Hechiceros no se llevan bien con ellos..." Cuestiono en alto aun que era mas una pregunta retorica.

"pues..." Sono al unisono por ambas mientras miraban en direcciones opuestas.

"eh...olviden lo..." Le resto importancia dando de nuevo media vuelta mientras buscaba la zona de la hechizara "¿y bien?, de que hechicero eres aprendiz..." Cuestiono "si estamos ya aquí por lo menos buscaremos bien..."

"Renfred..." Respondio por lo bajo la chica.

"Renfred, Mikhail...ese maldito Hechizero hace siglos que no oia sobre el" busco entre los libros dejando a los chicos intrigados.

"Lo conoces?" Cuestiono Chise curiosa.

"ah si" tomo una escalera mientras contestaba, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto "cuando era mas joven solia pararse por aquí en busca de libros, muy callado el sujeto, sin embargo lo poco que lo llegue a tratar fue bastante agradable, aun que siempre tenia una actitud de cretino, es su naturaleza" recordó con frustración.

"suena como a el" recalco Ruth recibiendo un codazo de parte de Chise.

"para tu buena suerte, esto ayudo un poco a saber sus búsquedas" tomo un libro algo viejo y polvoso bajándolo con mucho cuidado dándose lo a Alice.

Alice paso su mano delicadamente por la pasta tratando de leer el titulo del libro, que aparentemente y por su desgaste indicaba que era muy muy viejo.

El libro era bastante grueso para su tamaño, con una pasta gruesa de lo que indicaba ser cuero mientras que las letras de el estaban grabadas, un poco gastadas pero aun se podía leer el titulo que decia "mageía kai skotádi" y si su lengua extranjera no le fallaba era algo asi como hechizara y obscuridad

"Ese libro es uno de las cinco copias que hay en existencia" comento haciendo la escalera a un lado notando la mirada curiosa de la chica como si dudara al abrirlo.

Y realmente adivino..la ultima vez que abrio un libro de hechiceria la experiencia no fue grata. "que tiene de especial?"

"Permite perfeccionar hechizos, des hacer maldiciones y sobre todo aprender de criaturas peligorsas, contiene varios hechizos básicos, y algunos otros que no son tan básicos, puedes abrirlo no es como los libros de hechicería negra" dijo con seguridad al ver la duda de Alice de si abrirlo o no, la chica solo hizo lo pedido algo mas segura.

el interior por otro lado era un poco mas llamativo, las hojas se veía a leguas que eran mas viejas que incluso ella misma, mientras que la portada interior contenía un símbolo raro en tinta negra que juraba lo había visto en algún lado.

Lo ojeo rápidamente, notando las divisiones en el de hechizos de baja gama y los mas avanzados ya que las palabras se dividían en una clara tipografía distinta y en negrita

"¿por que darme algo tan importante?" Cuestiono la chica cerrando el libro de golpe algo intranquila, era algo muy fuera de lo común que alguien hiciera algo por ella.

La mujer solto una pequeña risa sincera, los hechizeros solian ser muy desconfiados a veces "eres amiga de Chise no es asi?" Cuestiono ella en forma retorica

La chica solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

"esa es suficiente razon para mi, aveces el petirrojo necesita un poco de cuidado especial, y sobre todo salir con alguien mas aparte de ese mago pervertido" bromeo un poco.

"eso era poco necesario Angelica san..." Comento Chise con vergüenza mientras su hermano reia por lo bajo.

Angelica solo se limito a reir antes de ver a la chica rubia con curiosidad.

"debes ser alguien especial para Renfred..para que te haya elegido como aprendiz" solto de repente viendo a la chica de piez a cabeza "ese infeliz es tan selecto como Ainsworth.." Dio media vuelta y camino hacia su lugar de trabajo buscando algo sin notar el leve rubor en la chica.

"y esto es para ti Chise" saco una pequeña bolsa de papel de un cajon entregandosela a Chise.

"para mi?" Pregunto algo incredula

"ah mas como para el chico perro" señalo a Ruth quien le dirigio una ligera mirada de desprecio por la referencia.

"no soy un perro" protesto el chico.

"claro que si" respondieron las chicas al unisono.

Ruth solo volteo con desprecio, mirando la ventana del lugar, para luego llamar la atencion de las chicas.

"Chise, es tiempo de irse. Esta anocheciendo" señalo la ventana recibiendo un acentamiento de parte de la chica.

"bueno fue una linda visita Chise, espero verte pronto" sonrio tiernamente Angelica revolviendo un poco el cabello rojiso de la nombrada. "un gusto conocerte Alice" extendio su mano hacia la rubia en forma cordial "como un plus...Renfred es un amante de las galletas..." Susurro muy por lo bajo.

"pero como.." Formulo la pregunta a medias

"tenias cara de no saber que regalarle y lo entiendo, ese hombre es dificil, manda saludos de mi parte ese libro lo busco por años, solo que nunca volvi a verlo por aqui, curioso.."

Alice no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa ante tal cosa, realmente su maestro llego a ser sociable? Era muy dificil de creer, pero por otro lado si lo analizaba bien el solia tener muchos libros, tenian que salir de alguna lugar.

"Muchas...Muchas Gracias!" Se inclino la chica rubia levemente frente a Angelica, en una forma de agradecimiento algo que no era nada usual en ella.

Angelica solo se limito a sonreír tierna mente acompañándolos hasta la puerta de salida

"espero verlos pronto!" Se despidió alegremente viendo a los tres chicos caminar.

"nunca crei que alguien mas lo conociera" miro el libro mas de cerca tocando la cubierta del mismo con intriga "y menos que conociera algo de el"

"espero hayamos podido ayudarte Alice"

"crees que le agrade Chise?" Cuestiono algo nerviosa.

"le encantara" aseguro chise mientras compraban los boletos de el tren de regreso

"eso espero..." Miro Alice al suelo insegura. 

* * *

"espero estes muy seguro de esto Renfred.." Miro el mago de re ojo al hechizero el cual estaba comiendo una galleta.

"si no, se nos ocurrira algo.." Respondio sorbiendo un poco de te, mirando de re ojo el reloj.

Marcaba 7:45 de la noche, demaciado tarde para su gusto.

 _Donde demonios esta esa chica.._.

"ya vienen de regreso, no te alteres" respondió el mago al instante casi como si hubiera leído su pensamiento.

Rndfred arqueo un poco la ceja sorprendido "ahora también sabes leer mentes?"

"no" respondio muy simple mirando el atardecer por la ventana que pronto cambiaría a anochecer "pero no dudo que tu preocupación hacia ella sea muy parecida hacia la que tengo por Chise"

El azabache se limito a no responder sorbiendo un poco mas de su te para evitar dejar ver su leve sonrojo.

Los dos presentes solo siguieron una leve platica random por alrededor de 15 minutos antes de oir la puerta abrir y los tres presentes pasar.

"Estamos en casa Elias" anuncio la tierna voz Chise cruzando hacia la sala con dos bolsas en las manos y la rubia detrás.

"Se divirtieron no es asi" observo el, parándose de su lugar para ayudar a Chise.

"Algo asi.." Rasco levemente su nunca la chica.

"tardaste mucho Alice.." Camino el hechicero hacia ella.

"lo siento maestro..." Miro hacia el suelo apenada.

"da igual, es momento de retirarnos Ainsworth" comento el mago pasando a lado de ella para salir. "muchas gracias por la hospitalidad"

"tus visitas nunca son gustosas" contesto el mago sarcásticamente restando le importancia al asunto.

"Gracias por todo Chise" se despidio Rapidamente Alice haciendo una señal de despedida al mago "oh y...podrias guardar eso por mi? Solo hasta que tenga tiempo de venir sola.." Susurro por lo bajo a la chica aprovechando que su maestro se habia adelantado.

"claro no hay problema"

"Alice.." Llamo el Hechicero esperando a la chica.

"si!" respondió de nuevo esta vez para despedirse por ultima vez.

"que fue todo eso?" Cuestiono el mago viendo correr a la chica tras de Renfred.

"ah...te lo contare luego..."

* * *

"no vuelvas a tardar tanto" reprendio el azabache a la chica.

"lo..siento" bajo la mirada Alice evitando la mirada de el, realmente odiaba cuando la reprendía.

"es muy noche.." Dijo el, colocando su mano levemente en el menton de Alice alzando su mirada "evitemos la pena de que algo te pase.."

Alice no reacciono, los cinco segundos mas eternos de su vida ¿acaso su maestro estaba siendo Tierno?, agradeció que fuera de noche por que solo eso podría tapar lo rojo de su rostro en ese momento por tal acto.

"vamos a casa" indico mas serio, sacando de su bolsillo una capsula pequeña mientras con la otra mano hacia una leve caricia al rostro de Alice casi desapercibida.

Alice trato de volver en si por un momento, tal vez solo fue su imaginación..

"si" contesto después de severos segundos tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Si debia de estar volviendose loca eso era...

A lo lejos las dos figuras miraron la pequeña ecena tras ver un destello blanco, Elias volvió a mirar a Chise con intriga.

"tengo mis sospechas, pero no quiero apresurar nada..." Respondió al instante dando media vuelta.

* * *

Pasaran por alto las faltas de ortografía pero la verdad es que tuve que editarlo tres veces y estuvo muy largo esto.


	6. Insinuaciones

Bueno ya saben que esto no me pertenece pero es pasatiempo ya saben escribir jaja espero que les agrade este capitulo ya que aun sigo sin saber si realmente esta gustando la historia ya que 0 comentarios xD por eso he tardado tanto en subir jajaja si es castigo :v como sea este cap esta basado en el actual manga por que para los que no saben, pues el manga continua, no no hay spoiler xD disfruten y muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo.

* * *

Insinuaciones

Se sentía raro esto, y es que después de su largo recorrido Chise no tenia ni idea de que volvería a pisar una escuela, la cosa realmente iba bien hasta ahora y de alguna manera gracias a Alice había logrado acoplarse a la nueva forma de vivir y parecía que todo iba normal hasta ahora o por lo menos hasta que Alice señalo algo que realmente ella no vio o simplemente le sabia a menos el asunto.

"oe Chise!" Un chico rubio de ojos azules llamo la atención de el petirrojo que caminaba, volteando por inercia.

"Lian buen día" saludo la chica con una media sonrisa observando como el joven corría hacia ella.

Lian Screamgeour un chico que era compañero de clase de Chise en ciertas clases debido a que el tomaba la rama de Hechizara o por lo menos hasta ahora, de una tez blanca y ojos azules que reciente mente comenzaba a convivir mucho con ella, algo a la que ella realmente no le molestaba.

"buen dia" saludo de igual manera el chico tomando un respiro "eh bueno queria saber si podrias ayudarme con algo...si es que no te molesta" rasco su nunca con una sonrisa ingenua.

Chise solo lo miro con intriga y curiosidad "claro"

"ah pues, si podrias prestarme uno de tus apuntes de la clase de ayer..." Pidio con algo de pena " estaba un poco distraido y realmente no puse atencion en ello"

"claro uh..solo..um" balbuceo un poco re buscando en su mochila "oh si, este cierto?" Extendio un cuaderno de notas color negro el cual extraña mente le habia regalado Elias hace algunos meses.

"muchas gracias Chise, Prometo recompenzarlo" reverencio el chico feliz mente tomandola por sorpresa.

"no no, si puedo ayudar no hay problema" negó con ambas manos apenada "con regresar lo basta" sonrió dulcemente.

"de acuerdo" respondio casual "¿te molesta si caminamos a clase juntos?" cuestiono ya que a hora marcaba su proxima clase de magia la cual era una de las favoritas de Chise.

"no para nada" contesto tomando sus cosas y comenzando a caminar.

Atravesaron un enorme jardín el cual era una de las plazas principales de la escuela que llevaba a los salones de magia y hechizara, la charla era amena ya que el chico no era de hablar mucho y normal mente tenia que ver con cosa sobre el estudio.

Oyeron el sonido de una campana la cual marcaba el primer toque de queda, señalando los cinco minutos que tenian para llegar tarde.

Y Justo al pisar el porton de la puerta Chise esboso una sonrisa al ver a su maestro en hora.

"buenos dias...señorita Hatori" esboso la misma sonrisa el maestro al verla, para luego borrarse enseguida al ver al sujeto que la acompañaba.

El aspecto de este era de cabello blanco largo con una túnica negra que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, su tez casi tan blanca como la luna, pero sus ojos eran lo que mas llamaba la atención de cualquiera. Y es que eran de un color naranja rijoso que por los rumores que oían a los oídos de Chise eran intrigantes para las demás chicas de la clase.

"buenos dias profesor Ainsworth..." saludo calidamente la chica pasando a su lado seguido de Lian "buen dia" saludo un tanto seco un tanto desinteresado Liam pasando a su lugar.

El no respondió, solo se limito a mirarlo fríamente.

"vaya que si casi llegas tarde Chise, no te encontre esta mañana en tu habitacion" saludo de su forma extraña la Rubia la cual estaba setada esperando a la chica.

"Lo siento Alice, estaba organizando algunas cosas para las próximas pruebas medicas" contesto cortes mente tomando asiento junto a ella.

" no hay problema" se limito a decir la chica, mirando de re ojo a Liam el cual ya llevaba bastante tiempo con Chise últimamente y no era que le diera importancia pero simplemente el tío no era de su agrado.

"no deberías de ir a tu lugar chico?" indico bruscamente Alice algo molesta de la presencia del chico.

Lian se limito a no contestar y solo marcharse restando le importancia a ella.

"de verdad que no es de tu agrado no" afirmo Chise apenada mirando el gesto de la rubia.

"tiene algo" se limito a decir Alice mientras corroboraba si su maestro estaba en la sala "algo que no me agrada" prosiguió volteando a verla de nuevo al ubicar a Renfred "llámalo intuición si quieres" sonrió.

"Buen dia a todos" llamo su atención la voz de Elias comenzando a dar clase "espero que hayan descansado perfectamente bien ayer" dijo melodiosa mente mientras miraba hacia la parte de atrás de el aula justo a donde Chise y Alice, algo que a leguas Chise sabia que estaba dirigida a ella en especifico.

El petirrojo solo asintió levemente con la cabeza haciendo un gesto de gracias silencioso que solo el pudo notar.

Eso era algo bastante normal para ellos dos ya que por varias circunstancias nadie podía saber que el era su maestro y claro por su propia seguridad, era como un lenguaje secreto entre ellos dos que habían adaptado para esta situación ya que era un poco raro que estuvieran mas de una hora juntos y por mas casados que estuvieran era básicamente imposible estar si quiera en el mismo cuarto por políticas escolares, algo que le parecía un poco extremo a Chise.

"y lo espero por que hoy haremos algo nuevo pero bastante simple" comenzó a caminar el mago con calma "medicina" señalo al pisarron bastante simple.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar al oir eso, ya que aparente mente era algo muy "sensillo" para estos chicos o por lo menos de eso alardeaban.

La vista del mago se dirigió al mas altanero de todos al ver como alzaba la mano en forma de pregunta "esto no es algo demasiado básico señor Ainsworth?" dijo con aire de grandeza "quiero decir es algo que nos enseñaron desde antes de entra al curso solo mezclas unas cosas y lo pones al fuego nada de otro mundo" señalo el chico consiguiendo una expreción en blanco departe de Elias.

"Bueno eso suele suceder si les sirven todo en bandeja de plata" respondió el mago sin darle interés al chico " es por esto que el día de hoy harán una especifica medicina, la cual los ingredientes se encuentran en toda la escuela, y tienen a partir de este momento hasta dentro de treinta minutos para encontrar cada uno de ellos y comenzar a fabricar la medicina" explico Elias rápidamente mientras escribía el nombre de la medicina y para que servia en la pizarra oyendo tras de el un par de quejidos de varios chicos al respecto.

"por cierto, esto es su primera evaluación, así que esfuércense" sonrió algo cínico al decir eso volteando a ver a todos los chicos que en segundos salieron corriendo de el aula al haber anotado la medicina y comenzar a buscar los supuestos ingredientes.

Mientras en la parte de atrás de el aula Renfrend no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa algo descarada, le estaba divirtiendo bastante ver esto y es que era tan poco usual ver al mago haciendo el papel de maestro.

"Alice.." llamo el hechicero al instante cruzando mirada con la nombrada "esa medicina te servirá mucho si la aprendes, podría ayudarte a controlar un poco mas tus cantidades en las cosas"

La nombrada no dijo nada, sin embargo bajo la mirada algo apenada, nadie mejor que su maestro sabia que era algo muy descuidada al tratarse de porciones en este tipo de cosas.

"Si maestro" respondió mirando hacia otro lado dispuesta a salir del aula, Chise tras de ella.

"Chise.." detuvo el mago a la chica tomándola por la muñeca "evita ayudarlos en esto, requieren aprender..." señalo el con una voz tierna.

"si" asintió ella rosando sus dedos en la palma de el mago en gesto cariñoso.

Las dos chicas solo procedieron a irse en busca de las cosas.

"estas encontrando el gusto a esto de dar clases no Ainsworth?" era mas bien una pregunta retorica departe de el hechicero pero de igual manera lo dijo.

"es cansado" admitió el "y un tanto desagradable" señalo "pero si esto me permite estar junto a Chise y vigilar la puedo ignorarlo."

"vaya que te vuelves mas humano cada día" señalo el

"y tu menos cretino Renfred" apunto el de igual manera acercándose a la salida de el aula.

El nombrado solo hizo un puchero de indignación absoluta mientras seguía al mago.

"entonces.."

"entonces..."

Guardaron un silencio de al menos cinco minutos mientras caminaban por los jardines viendo como los alumnos buscaban las hierbas desesperados y en un rincón Chise y Alice tomando unas cuantas, al parecer Chise explicándole a Alice de que servia.

"¿por que viniste realmente Rendfred?" miro Elias la escena de Chise notando la cara de confusión absoluta de la rubia.

Renfred solo miro a la misma dirección colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos mirando la misma escena, sonriendo levemente al notar como Alice parecía estar tratando entender todo lo que le decía Chise riéndose de la situación.

"por la misma razon que tu Ainsworth..." dijo sencillamente aun con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos siguieron mirando la imagen hasta que algo atrapo la atención de el mago, notando como el chico rubio se acercaba a Chise y Alice al parecer tratando de conseguir "ayuda"

Y por un momento Renfred estremeció levemente al sentir un aire frió y completa mente muerto a su alrededor.

"ese mocoso...esta siendo muy molesto..."

"se llaman celos..por si no los conocías" mofo Renfred mirando la escena en la que el chico parecía estar haciendo buen trabajo acercándose a el petirrojo.

"lo se..los odio..." murmuro por lo bajo llevando su mano a su pecho.

"aveces siento lo mismo.." admitio por lo mas bajo el hechizero mirando a la rubia que parecia bastante feliz.

"no, creo que definitivamente me volví a perder Chise..." rasco su nuca confundida.

"no hay problema te ayudare las veces que sea necesario" insistió Chise con amabilidad.

"a mi también me encantaría aprender esto contigo Chise.." comento Lian sosteniendo una especie de flor extravagante en su mano y extendiendo la a Chise a modo de que la tomara.

Ella solo enmudeció de momento notando lo que hacia el chico con algo de pena para luego tomar la flor con un leve rubor en el rostro sin saber que contestar por unos segundos.

"el profesor nos advirtió que no podíamos ayudarnos entre nosotros de ese modo" interrumpio bruscamente Alice.

Lian solo la miro con algo de enojo y molestia antes de responder "si es así entonces tampoco debería de ayudarte a ti" reprocho

"soy un caso especial" remarco ella con risa burlona.

"no hay necesidad de pelear" alzo las manos en defensa la chica "es solo que son las reglas" remarco Chise "pero prometo ayudarte después"

Alice se limito a sonreír con algo de satisfacción, a leguas se notaba que al sujeto le interesaba Chise mas que para solo "estudiar" lo cual le hacia preguntarse si ella lo notaba también.

"deberías apresúrate" señalo Alice el reloj "quedan quince minutos y aun te veo algo vació" dijo burlona mente.

"claro" respondió cortante Lian dando media vuelta para seguir su búsqueda de ingredientes.

Chise no le dio importancia y solo siguió buscando los ingredientes, sintiendo desde lejos una mirada bastante intensa desde hace rato.

"en serio que ese chico tiene algo contigo Chise" señalo Alice mientras tomaba un ingrediente de la jardinera junto a ellas.

"algo conmigo?"

"se ve muy insistente con que le ayudes a las clases y no definitivo que no por estudiar" metió el ingrediente a una bolsa plástica.

"eso es ridículo Alice, solo es muy malo" dijo algo apenada.

"te dio una flor Chise..." apunto Alice cruzándose de brazos.

Ella se quedo en silencio un minuto como pensando eso, tal vez solo era su imaginación y la de Alice ¿no? O tal vez realmente la estaba acortejando?

"solo me la mostró, nada mas"

"claro..." siguieron recolectando los ingredientes.

* * *

A lo lejos solo se veía la sombra de ambos hombreas parados en la salida del jardín, mirando con atención la escena y sin darse cuenta Elias comenzó a cerrar su puño con algo de lo que Chise le menciono y el ahora identificaba como enojo.

"cuidado Ainsworth, los celos son malos consejeros..." dio media vuelta Renfred al ver la hora que marcaba su reloj "recuerda que eres un maestro aquí y así debe de seguir, no digo que la descuides, pero no lo lleves al extremo" advirtió comenzando a caminar.

Elias no contesto, mirando fijamente los pasos del chico y por un momento un destello rojo como el infierno apareció en sus ojos.


	7. Protector

ok esta bue mas corta la espera por que asombrosa mente vi uno que otro RW y vistas... na mentira es por que le la vole inspirandome en esto, como algunos lectores ya se habran dado cuenta soy bastante amante de la parejilla AlicexRenfred (no me vengan con esa mierda insestuosa o pedofila por que si vamos a eso Elias deja mucho que desear en eso de la edad..) como sea, no es que los capitulos sean mas largos (que si en efecto lo son) y no es para quitarle el lugar uno a Chise y Elias, pero vamos seamos sinceros el Fic es basica mente 80% de ellos dos... asi que si no les gusta pues sigo esperando los comentarios sobre que diablos quieren. e.e

sin mas rodeos tambien lei un comentario de un visitante temporal **DIANA** por que si si los leo :v y escuche la peticion, siento decir que esto lo escribi literal mente una hora antes de leer tu comentario y bueno has de saber que original mente la cosa estaba planeada para que sea mutuo el sentimiento solo que aun tengo que conjuntar eso muy bien ya que seran al menos unas 3 pequeñas partes, pero no os preocupeis que si pasara lo que deseas.

bueno despues del choro se daran idea de que viene siendo este capi que lo disfruten y sigo esperando sus comentarios y demas!

* * *

Protector.

Alice siempre era la chica callada de sus clases, no era que no le gustara socializar solo era que le costaba bastante trabajo y ademas odiaba que la molestaran.

Eso ya era algo común desde que ingreso a la escuela, todo el mundo sospechaba que el Maestro de investigador de la misma escuela Renfred era algo de ella pero realmente nunca lograban enlazar nada ya que simplemente nunca los veían juntos como tal, solo veían al profesor pasear por los pasillos y en ciertas clases estar presente aun que mas aya de la zona de investigación los alumnos sabían que el estaba encargado de la zona de administración docente por lo que siempre estaba de clase en clase vigilando que la gente hiciera lo que debía. Su trabajo.

Sin embargo gracias a esto la gente comenzó a molestarla mas, claro que sus malas notas y el hecho de su reciente familia con flama azul no ayudo para nada, Alice simple mente no se inmutaba ante los comentarios y los ignoraba por completo pero desgraciada mente una pequeña bandada de mequetrefes le encantaba molestar a Alice sin embargo ese día no se esperaban lo que iba a suceder.

La rubia a esas alturas estaba en uno de los tantos salones de clase tratando de perfeccionar un poco de su magia con Flama azul, aun que la hora era ya bastante tardía en la que solo la noche los acompañaba.

El trato era sencillo ella daba un poco de su magia y "fuego" interno a azul y el a cambio se mantendría siempre a su lado para ayudarla.

"estas seguro de que esta bien así?" cuestiono Alice a el hada azul que estaba parado en la mesa junto a un libro de hechizos.

"confía en mi, todo saldrá bien pero necesito que te concentres en lo que mas deseas o si no no tendrá sentido" reprendió azul al notar la cara de poca seguridad de la chica

"lo que mas deseo?" repitió ella confundida.

Azul solo tomo un respiro y arojo uno de sus carbones a las manos de Alice para después encenderlo con su cetro "la llama de tu corazón siempre es fuerte y agresiva, para lograr mantenerla en control necesitas un incentivo" explico el mientras su llama azul de carbón se encendía muy agresiva mente en las manos de la rubia.

"cierra los ojos y concéntrate en lo que quieres hacer y a quien quieres proteger..." indico el mientras ella obedecía.

"respira profundo y calmate, tu concentracion dependera de cuanto quieras lo que mas deseas"

 _Lo que mas...deseas..._

 _Deseo..poder estar con el siempre y protegerlo.._

"Lo vez, ya lo estas entendiendo niña" llamo la atención azul haciendo que Alice mirara sus manos.

La flama ahora estaba mas calmada y tranquila en un perfecto estado de control.

"ahora solo inténtalo en el hechizo y debería funcionar" tomo de vuelta su carbón señalando de nuevo el libro de hechizos.

"de acuerdo..." respiro profunda mente Alice tratando de calmarse antes de recitar unas palabras extrañas con su mano extendida sobre una pila de papeles que no servían.

"lo tienes ya vez" azul señalo la pila de papeles que ahora se encontraba hecha cenizas por el hechizo de Alice.

"si!, lo logre" exclamo con felicidad.

"creí percibir el aroma a fracaso por la sala ..." una voz masculina distrajo a la rubia volteando al instante hacia la puerta de el aula "no me equivocaba.."

"vaya... si es la hora del imbécil..." respondió ella muy agresiva comenzando a recoger sus cosas del lugar "que diablos quieres Singed, otra paliza por una chica?" comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir.

"de hecho.." tapo el chico la salida de la puerta con su brazo para no dejarla pasar "vine justamente a cobrar esa pequeña humillación.."

Alice solo mofo al oír eso "tu te lo buscaste ahora apártate de mi camino" empujo al chico de la puerta para salir de ahi a toda prisa.

"no lo creo.." detuvo Singed tomándola de la muñeca bruscamente "eres un maldito fracaso Swayn y después de lo que hiciste te voy a enseñar a donde perteneces"

"apártate mocoso!" flama azul desprendo una llama gigante en la cara de Singed para que soltara a Alice la cual aprovecho para dar un certero rodillazo al estomago del chico.

"tu y cuantos mas idiota" respondió ella con enojo mientras el se quedaba de rodillas en el suelo.

Mientras a lo lejos un profesor en guardia pasaba por uno de los pasillos exteriores al jardín que daba justamente a donde una llama azul acababa de encender la noche.

El chico solo rió por lo bajo descarada mente mientras las luces del pasillo se esfumaban como un apagón temporal.

Alice no podía ver nada mirando a su alrededor nerviosa mente, mientras azul encendía su cetro para iluminar y en menos de un segundo alguien golpeo a Alice en el rostro tirándola al suelo.

"Alice!" grito azul acercándose a ella.

"olvide decir que venia acompañado.." se puso de pie Singed mientras dos tíos mas salían de cada lado del pasillo cerrando el paso a Alice.

"maldición..." murmuro la rubia tratando de ponerse de pie "azul...teleportanos.." susurro muy bajo, su pulso estaba comenzando a aumentar brusca mente.

"no..esa hada no te va a salvar hoy Swayne" escucho mientras un agujero negro se abría a la altura de fuego azul absorbiéndolo.

"¿Qué? " miro a ambos lados azul "No! Alice!"

"Azul!" grito en vano tratando de alcanzar a flama azul.

"tu no te vas a ningún lado!" el segundo tío hablo dando una certera patada a los pies de Alice haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo.

"vamos a ver que tantas agallas tienes ahora Swayne" Singed la tomo por el cuello de su chamarra levantándola bruscamente.

"tsk!...jódete!" grito Alice dando un cabezazo al sujeto lo suficiente mente fuerte para tirarlo hacia atrás para correr cosa que fue detenida,uno de los chicos la tomo por la espalda reteniendo la.

"maldita sea..." toco su nariz Singed por tremendo golpe sintiendo un liquido fluir. El golpe había sido fuerte.

"vaya pero si la pequeña zorra es fuerte jajaja" rió el sujeto de atrás al ver a su amigo tirado.

"suéltame basura!" forcejeo Alice tratando de liberarse.

"por ahí oí que la única razón por la que tu clase de hechizara oscura es aprobarle es por que te estas acostando con el profesor" comento uno de ellos descarada mente.

"vaya vaya...el anciano sin el brazo no?" el otro siguio mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo dandoselo a Singed.

"el mequetrefe bueno para nada que se dice ser hechicero?"

"cállate!" grito Alice aun forsejeando al ver exactamente lo que tenia en las manos el chico.

"bueno..." se acerco Singed aun mas mientras desenvainaba una navaja en su mano "espero que al anciano no le moleste compartir a su zorra..."

"pero sujétala bien Chad!" se acero el otro chico con malicia.

Alice aun trataba de salir sin éxito así que decidió hacer el ultimo movimiento arriesgado esperando a que se acercara aun mas Singed, el por otro lado solo coloco la navaja entre el pecho y la Clavícula de Alice y justo antes de que rasgara su ropa Alice tomo impulso pateándolo en el estomago al mismo tiempo que hacia que el sujeto detrás de ella se estrellara en la pared dándole por lo menos tres segundos para correr.

"Ks..N..No la dejen ir!" grito Singed al verla correr.

Pero desgraciada mente Alice olvido al ultimo sujeto en esos tres segundos, cayo al suelo bruscamente, Alguien le había puesto el pie al correr...

"mierda.." murmuro apretando los puños con enojo y miedo a la vez, su pulso estaba bastante acelerado y estaba empezando a sentirse algo aturdida por los golpes nublando un poco su visión y pensamiento.

no contó el tiempo, su pequeña maniobra le costo una herida mas por debajo de su clavícula, podía sentir la sangre... juraba que el tiempo estaba pasando mas lento de lo normal y solo pudo sentir como alguien la levantaba violenta mente jalando su cabello.

"Te dijimos que no te irías.." sonrió cínica mente el compañero de Singed, mientras Singed y su compañero se levantaban rodeando a Alice.

Su respiración era aun mas agitada ahora, el forcejear tanto tiempo no fue buena idea, sabia que estaba atrapada y no parecía haber salida y aun así esboso una sonrisa sarcástica.

"trayendo...cuchillos a peleas de puño..que hombrecito eres..." mofo descarada ganando un golpe severo al estomago que la puso de nuevo de rodillas.

"hablas demasiado..es tan molesto.."

Se limito a sostenerse en el suelo con una mano y levantando la vista, lo único que dijo antes de mirar al suelo a esperar fue igual de sarcástico.

"dame tu mejor golpe.."

Fue como si todo se congelara por varios segundos, esperando lo que fuera a llegar, solo oía un silencio dándose cuenta de que nunca llego nada..

Levanto la mirada cansada sus labios haciendo una perfecta "A" de sorpresa.

"Maldito Bastardo!" oyó su voz inconfundible, seguida de su imagen de espaldas tomando a Singed y estrellándolo contra la pared por el cuello, sus pies sobre la altura del suelo.

"ma...maestro..." dijo sin poder creerse la escena , mirando alrededor rápida mente.

Los otros dos sujetos tirados en el suelo inconscientes en menos de un segundo, ¿pero que diablos paso?

La cara de Singed solo pudo expresar terror en ese momento, no había oído sus pasos y mucho menos vio sus movimientos, estaba tratando de no ser asfixiado por lo fuerte que estaba apretando su cuello.

"¿¡te sientes muy hombrecillo golpeando a una chica con acompañantes no!?" pudo oír el odio en su voz, casi como si quisiera matar al chico.

"Alice!" llamo Fuego azul acercandose a ella para corroborar que estuviera bien, pero ella no pudo esuchar.

"lo...lo siento!" pataleo el aun pegado a la pared comenzando a sudar por el terror, noto como sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo y eso solo lo hizo forcejear mas.

"oh..." una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el rostro de Renfred "si...lo vas a lamentar..." apretó aun mas el "y mucho..." en un único movimiento de dos golpes tiro al chico al suelo y lo noqueo al igual que sus amigos.

Renfred estaba enojado... no, estaba mas que enojado, estaba a punto de matar a alguien, esos malditos cretinos estuvieron a punto de...

Se obligo a si mismo a calmarse, ella no podía ver eso, no debía de ver eso. en su vida se había mostrado enojado frente a Alice, y era que llegaba a ser bastante fuera de si mismo cuando sucedía. hoy no iba a hacer ese día.

respiro fuerte mente con la esperanza de calmarse para después voltear a verla.

Estaba arrodillada en el suelo con una expresión que no lograba identificar, ¿la habrá asustado?. Se acerco con la mayor calma que pudo y se arrodillo a su nivel.

"Estas bien Alice?" pregunto con una preocupación que no pudo esconder en absoluto, noto su ceja, tenia algo de sangre. Asumió que uno de ellos la golpeo en el rostro ya que tenia una cortada.

La nombrada no respondió por varios segundos algo que lo estaba poniendo inmensa mente nervioso, y sin previo aviso Alice se lanzo a sus brazos mas que aliviada.

Renfred no supo reaccionar por varios segundos hasta que noto lo que en su vida había notado, Alice estaba temblando.

"Vamos, hay que curarte esas heridas..." indico el abrazándola de manera protectora.

Ella solo se limito a asentir en su hombro.

Reconoció la habitación al verla, la había pisado escasas dos veces en todo lo que llevaban aquí, pero las políticas de la escuela eran claras, no alumnos en dormitorios de profesores.

Se quedo sentada en la cama, mirando al suelo.. No sabia si sentía enojo, pena, incomodidad o tristesa en ese momento, pero prefería no mirarlo por ahora..

Escuchaba los ruidos de el buscando cosas, suponía que vendajes y algunas curaciones.

Oyó una silla ser jalada frente a ella, aun sin mirar al frente solo pudo notar como su maestro se quitaba su gabardina tomando asiento frente a ella junto con una bandeja con agua.

Renfred ya sabia como iba esto, ella no iba a hablar por ahora y menos a levantar la mirada por voluntad propia, estaba algo confundido hacia el por que pero la conocía demasiado bien para no saber esto.

Remojo un pequeño paño blanco en el agua y lo exprimió dejándolo algo húmedo.

"Alice.." llamo en un tono muy bajo "necesito ver tu rostro" pidió amable sin recibir respuesta ella solo siguió mirando al suelo.

Sintió el leve roce de sus dedos en su mejilla haciendo que levantara su mirada por inercia. Su rostro era un desastre en ese momento, gracias al golpe su ceja izquierda ahora tenia una leve cortada que esperaba no necesitara puntos, la caída le había dejado el labio inferior igual mente partido con un sabor a sangre que ya había notado pero para su suerte nada grabe mas que todos los severos pequeños rasguños en su rostro.

Renfred la miro por varios segundos, su rostro seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al verla así...y al mismo tiempo una ecprecion de culpabilidad se dibujo en el.

Tomo el paño humedo y con mucho cuidado lo paso por la ceja de Alice tratando de no lastimarla mas.

"Ouch!" solto un quejido involuntario la chica.

"lo siento" se disculpo aun pasando el paño humedo sorprendido de la cantidad de sangre que se dejaba ver el la prena blanca. La herida era leve para su propio alivio prosiguiendo a tomar un poco de alcohol para desinfectarla. "esto te va a arder" advirtio a lo cual ella solo se quejo de nuevo en silencio.

Prosiguio tomando otro paño humedo y inspecciono un poco mas abajo notando la cortada en su clavicula, el corte desgraciada mente habia alcanzado a razgar su camisa de tirantes la cual llevaba ya que no era horario escolar. comenzo a limpiarlo con la misma delicadeza que su ceja notando que el corte tambien era bastante superficial.

"llegue algo tarde..." murmuro el con algo de enojo mientras dejaba el paño ensangrentado de lado pasando delicadamente sus dedos por la cortada de Alice sintiendo algo de culpa.

Alice no pudo evitar el sonrojo de su rostro ante el tacto de su maestro estando tan cerca por otro lado su tono no paso desapercibido por ella, tomandolo de la muñeca levemente para por fin mirarlo a los ojos.

"fue mi culpa..." dijo sensillamente "perdoneme..por ser una molestia maestro..." remarco ella agachando la mirada con pena.

"yo soy el que lo siente.." bajo la mirada de la misma manera frunciendo el entre cejo con enojo para luego tomar un parche de bendaje algo grande y colocarlo a Alice con delicadeza tapando la cortada.

Ella no dijo nada, guardando de nuevo un enorme silencio.

"se supone que yo..." comenzo a reprocharse a si mismo "yo debo de protegerte..." señalo con frustracion apretando su puño "y por poco esos idiotas..." su penamiento fue interrumpido al oir un leve sollozo y despues otro seguido de otro.

"no, no" trato de detener a la rubia sin darse cuenta de que habia comenzado a llorar en silencio haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos por completo.

Su mente se bloqueo al instante, ¿que se supone que debía de hacer? La había pasado mal este día e iba a llegar al fondo de todo esto, esos mocosos no se saldrían con la suya y mucho menos por haber tocado a Alice Su Alice, primero se aseguraría de que los expulsaran y después el mismo se encargaría de buscarlos fuera de la escuela y darles una lección que iban a olvidar en su puta vida...nadie la tocaba y se salia con la suya"

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar en automático sin darse cuenta de que ahora sus dedos estaban posados sobre los labios de Alice, su herida aun estaba bastante fresca y era la ultima que debía atender.

Alice aun no podía parar de llorar en silencio, se sentía pésima...ya no sabia si era por que estaba molesta consigo misma por estar feliz de que el estuviera aquí o por lo que hubiera ocurrido si su maestro no hubiera llegado.

Por primera vez sus sentimientos estaban fluyendo a todo lo que daba y no estaba encontrando forma de controlarse esta vez de tal forma tan violenta que no encontraba la fuerza para hablar, sintió como el pasaba delicada mente su pulgar por su labio partido sintió cierto dolor pero después de un segundo lo olvido al sentir algo húmedo pasar por la herida con tal delicadeza limpiando su sangre al mismo tiempo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de tal manera tan violenta que juraba que alguien afuera podría oírlo latir.

Y después su sollozo fue tapado instantánea mente al sentir esa humedad cálida, sintiendo la calidez de los labios de su maestro.

Renfred actuó en automático, ¿que diablos estaba haciendo?. Eso fue lo primero que se pregunto su parte racional al haber pasado su lengua por la herida de el labio de la rubia con tal delicadeza.

Al diablo...fue la segunda cosa que escucho en alguna parte de el, la cual no sabia identificar, al momento de impulsiva mente tomar los labios de Alice con los suyos de una manera tan delicada y tierna que ni el mismo se lo creía.

Escucho el pequeño ruido de infinita sorpresa que soltó su aprendiz al mismo tiempo que notaba que había dejado de llorar, sin embargo para su sorpresa ella no se aparto por lo contrario coloco su mano en el pecho de el algo confundida, notando que evidente mente era la primera vez que alguien le hacia eso debido a su sorpresa y su parte inexperta sobresalieron en ese momento.

Esa era la primera vez que Renfred pudo calificar sentirse apenado y como un adolescente al mismo tiempo, se separo lenta mente tratando de no alterar a Alice por lo sucedido mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado tratando de que ella no notara el leve color carmín que acaban de aparecer en sus mejillas.

Se levanto de la silla en silencio mientras el rostro de Alice era una perfecta poesía de confucion. Por otro lado el dio media vuelta tratando de controlar su pulso tan acelerado.

 _Pero que diablos estas haciendo Renfred?_ Se cuestiono el silencio sin saber que hacer.

"descansa un poco...saldre un momento" dijo tranqula mente sin esperar una respuesta de Alice para después salir a toda prisa de su habitación sin decir una palabra mas.

No tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo paso después de ver a su maestro cruzar la puerta pero su estado de shock aun era mas que palpable, su pulso aun era muy alto lo oía clara mente, y sentía un enorme calor proveniente de su rostro que ahora estaba casi tan rojo como el cabello de Chise o por lo menos así lo sentía.

Sin pensarlo se tiro en la cama de Renfred mirando el techo como buscando una explicación para lo sucedido, ¿estará soñando? y sin darse cuenta llevo sus dedos a sus labios cerrando los ojos un momento casi como si tratara de recordarlo de nuevo.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en la cama de lo cansada que estaba mientras Fuego azul salia por debajo de la cama de su maestro y hacia guardia en la puerta...

* * *

quejas y demas se aceptan tal vez y si la suerte los acompaña subire alguno mas de rato jajaja. adiu


	8. Ojos que no ven

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, y es por eso que aqui viene el capitulo de la parte de celos y esas cosas, cabe aclarar que ese es un inicio bastante pasajero que se me ocurrio nada de otro mundo el cual dividire en dos, cabe aclarar que este parecera muy jiji jaja pero la otra parte no tendra esa suerte asi que sin mas que añadir espero sea de su agrado y bueno que sigan acompañandome los lectores con esto jajaja si alguien tiene alguna idea que guste añadir o cambiar es bienvenida.

* * *

Ojos que no ven...

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Chise conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección, el sentimiento que le daba cada vez que alguien lo miraba de esa manera, o una chica de las tantas clases que ahora daba trataba de hacerle conversación, estaba comenzando a ser tan...molesto.

Conocía a estas chicas de sus clases, era el típico y común niñas bien, que se creían que ni el suelo las merecía, de figura y cara "perfecta" y que obvia mente creían que podían tener al chico que se les viniera en gana y humillarlo si querían solo por ser "bonitas" claro que sin nada se cerebro.

Esto era algo que ya sabia de ante mano por parte de Alice, la cual le había comentado alguna vez que se mantuviera lejos de ellas, ¿la explicación? Bastante corta y tajante como solía ser ella.

 _"Se creen que nadie las merece, disfrazadas de su maquillaje "perfecto" que agradan de molestar a las chicas con baja autoestima y jugar a las zorras"_

"y crees que tenga novia?" oyó a su lado desde hace quince minutos mientras "comía".

Era el grupo de chicas que se reunían cada receso para hablar de esta clase de cosas y por un momento se pregunto si real mente así era ser adolescente y ser una chica.

Si la respuesta era afirmativa en definitivo prefería cerrar su circulo de amigos, cerrarlo demasiado.

"es demasiado apuesto, dudo que alguien así sea soltero" oyó a otra de las chicas decir con un tono de re celo ante la situación.

"espero que lo este, quiero decir...haz visto su mirada?" suspiro otra de las chicas con una emoción de chica enamorada.

 _Oe Chise...calma...solo son chicas superficiales..._ susurro dentro de su cabeza su hermano mayor tratando de calmarla comenzando a dar vueltas en la sombra de Chise como si estuviera enjaulado.

"¡Dios si!" todas las chicas de el grupo gritaron al unisono como si hablaran de el chico mas apuesto de la escuela.

Mientras Chise hacia un esfuerzo casi titanico por no callarlas, inflo sus cachetes en una especie de puchero y miro al cielo cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera contando. Contuvo la respiración tres segundos y exhalo con frustración.

"olvidante de sus ojos hermosos, jurame que nunca has visto su trasero!" se levanto una chica de la mesa azotando su mano contra la mesa cono si fuera la mayor asaña.

 _Chise! Yo también siento lo mismo que tu recuerdas!_ Grito por segunda vez su hermano en su interior mientras agradecía no estar fuera con ella para que alguien viera su cara de pena en ese momento. Eso de los vínculos familiares aveces eran un problema...

Las presentes volvieron a suspirar, esas platicas de saber quien era el chico mas apuesto de la escuela aveces pasaban a otros extremos, cosa que para su gusto era desagradable pero esta vez esto estaba rayando en el limite de su paciencia.

"olvida su trasero mujer! Nunca has visto su enorme..."

Esa fue la maldita gota que derramo el vaso.

Se paro brusca mente de su lugar alejándose de ahí lo mas rápido posible dando vuelta a toda prisa en un pasillo donde se aseguro no hubiera absoluta mente nadie y cual truco de magia junto ambas palmas para después extenderlas al mismo tiempo que su báculo aparecía.

"oye oye espera!" Ruth salio al instante de su sombra en aspecto humano, tomando el baculo de Chise "se que estas molesta Chise pero no puedes hacer esto" reprendio el, notando el rostro rojo de la chica.

Ella le miro con desprecio, casi parecia estar haciendo un berinche con el tomando de vuelta su baculo "no me voy a sentar a oir eso Ruth!" exclamo con enojo. "dame eso!" jalo su baculo de vuelta.

Ruth se limito a poner el mismo puchero y jalar el báculo de la misma manera, como si estuvieran jugando a quien se lo quedaba.

"damelo"

"no" comenzaron a discutir como niños.

"dámelo!"

"No"

"esto es ridículo Chise"

"No lo es!" inflo sus cachetes en otro puchero mas.

"pareces una niña pequeña"

"claro que no!" replico.

Tomo un gran respiro para controlarse soltando su báculo al mismo tiempo y se cruzo de brazos.

"Chise...tienes que aprender a controlar tus celos..." Indico su Hermano desapareciendo su báculo en sus manos, una pequeña habilidad que adquirió al estar conectado con ella.

El petirrojo miro a otro lado indignada "no estoy celosa.." murmuro aun cruzada de brazos.

"claro..." miro con sarcasmo el asabache "no entiendo el dilema...Sabes que eres la prioridad de ese pervertido" señalo mientras se tocaba el rostro con frustracion.

Lo pensó con atención unos minutos, sabia que era cierto pero simple mente no podía evitarlo, el problema no era que no confiara en Elias el cual si bien no daba pie a nada aveces parecía que atraía mas a los buitres, el problema eran todas esas chicas que hablaban de el, le purgaba de tal manera que sentía la necesidad impulsiva de ir y abofetear a alguien.

 _Muy bien eso ya es algo extremo_.. pensó para si notando lo extrema que estaba empezando a sonar.

"por que no hablas con el?" cuestiono el chico tratando de dar solución al asunto. "tal vez si esparse la voz a alguna de ellas de que esta..." casi trago su resignación al decirlo "casado...por lo menos ahora hablaran de lo triste que es eso y quien sera la chica" recomendó.

El puchero de Chise desapareció momentánea mente y es que no sonaba a una mala idea "tu crees?" pregunto insegura.

"a falta de que tienen que ocultar la relación en este lugar..."

Lo considero un momento... ¿admitir que estaba celosa? Y que iba a decirle a Elias? Algo como las conversaciones poco agradables que había oído de el en su forma humana de profesor y cuanto le estaba desagradando el tema?.

No, eso sonaba aun mas ridiculo...lo sabia, sabia bien que no estaba justificada su actitud.

 _Maldita adolescencia..._ Se replico en su interior, debía de ser esta maldita fase donde no sabia como controlar sus emociones.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al sentir la mano de Ruth sobre su cabeza haciendo una leve caricia "los celos son malos Chise...no dejes que estas tonterías nublen tu buen juicio, solo son el sentimiento de inseguridad, así que calma" sonrió amplia mente el chico al sentir como las emociones de ella eran bastante mezcladas entre la confusión la indecisión y los celos.

"piensa lo que tengas que pensar...pero por ahora vamos que es tu siguiente clase" volvió a su sombra muy tranquilo.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho por inercia exhalando por ultima vez para calmarse.

Encontraría una forma de controlarse antes de hacer una locura...o tal vez seria mas fácil hablar con el...

 _Definitiva mente no!_ Escucho en su cabeza, había que añadir que mas aya de celosa...desgraciada mente Chise adquirió la habilidad de ser algo orgullosa...en esta clase de aspectos...

Salio de el lugar de donde estaba y trato de olvidar el asunto, la cosa llevaba así desde hace buen rato pero de igual manera...Elias nunca le había dado una razón a ella para justificar sus celos así que que mas daba ¿no?.

* * *

*receso "descanso, lunch, breake o en algunas partes recreo"

esto solo es por si alguien tenia la duda, aveces es diferente el significado en otros lugares.


	9. Mal Que Por Bien No Venga

Bueno aquí la conti que prometí y para los quejosos del AlicexRenfred pues este es hasta mas largo jajaja, espero que lo disfruten ya que fue algo difícil tedioso y de hecho no estoy todo convencida del resultado, tal ves sera mi opinión pero eh al diablo, me sorprendió ver tantos RWS esta ves y respondiendo a la pregunta de:

 **D4aff**

Es tanto parte del maga como anime la Universidad se insinúa desde cuando Chise va a visitar a Lindel hasta la parte de el rescate del dragon, aun que no hablan muy a fondo sobre ello se da por entendido que Renfred en efecto tiene a Alice dentro de la Universidad y que Elias se niega a ello, **ESTO ES SPOILER NO LEER ADELANTE SI NO GUSTA** (en el manga en efecto continua en que Elias toma la alternativa de que Chise vaya a la escuela)

bueno espero haber ayudado y ver mas revws que me han agradado bastante y ayudan a que las ideas fluyan y si tienen alguna propuesta bueno que si oigo y leo los comentarios jajaja.

* * *

 **Mal Que Por Bien no Venga...**

Su irritación ya estaba llegando a limites grandes.

Hasta donde recordaba el tipo era parte del laboratorio de Investigador de la Universidad, lo recordaba muy bien por aquel día que había estado en su casa mientras le pedían ayuda para recuperar los dragones de Lindel.

Ese día una cosa le quedo mas que clara, odiaba al sujeto...

Torry Ines recordaba era su nombre, el sujeto era muy molesto para su gusto, era el clásico mocoso ruidoso y que no respetaba el tiempo ajeno, había agradecido mucho su ayuda cuando estaba buscando una solución para Chise, pero su actitud estaba siendo molesta para el mago, y es que por malas lenguas se venia enterando que el sujeto quería intentar algo con Chise desde hace un tiempo, y venia haciéndole halagos y acercamientos, cosa que por lo que el sabia Chise solo respondía con una actitud cortante hacia el.

Se estaba cansando de jugar al comprensivo en todo el asunto, ya era suficiente mente molesto saber de el mocoso de Lian cerca de su Chise que efectiva mente trataba lo mismo pero tal parecía que el mocoso sabia jugar al sigilo ya que el podía jurar que Chise no lo había notado.

Caminaba por los pasillos pensando exactamente eso, su mirada algo perdida pensando lo que había dicho Renfred hace ya tres meses...tenia razón, los celos no eran buenos y ya lo sabia de ante mano.

Estaba tratando de jugar al niño bueno, no tenia ganas de molestar a Chise de nuevo con ello, pero si que se la estaban poniendo difícil la cosa.

Se detuvo en uno de los jardines centrales de el colegio, no era como que fuera algo parecido al bosque de casa pero era lo mas cercano que tenia para relajarse, miro al cielo como pensando una solución, pero nada vino a su mente.

"sensei!" una voz un tanto ruidosa a su parecer llamo su atención haciéndolo voltear.

Recordaba a la chica, cabello negro tez blanca pero lo que mas resaltaba era su mechon blanco en su cabello.

"señorita Hashima..." volteo sin mucho interes "se le ofrece algo?" pregunto educadamente.

"uh..si" titubeo la chica insegura "queria saber...urm.. Si podria explicarme algo sobre este hechizo" miro hacia un lado algo ruborizada mientras le extendia un cuaderno a el.

Miro el cuaderno sin mucho interés, pasando las paginas para tratar de encontrar el problema, haciendo memoria del hechizo. ¿acaso era necesario que también diera clases fuera de su hora de clase?.

"quería ver...si, tendría el tiempo de ayudarme a practicarlo ya que menciono estaría en nuestro próximo examen..." la chica tomo un mechón de su cabello mientras preguntaba esto luciendo bastante apenada al respecto.

Penso un momento lo que la chica decía, recordaba una conversación con Renfred que mencionaba alguna cháchara sobre ayudar a los alumnos si lo requería que ese era el trabajo de un "buen maestro" algo que prefería solo hacer por Chise, ya que estaba algo harto el día de hoy.

Sin embargo respiro profundamente contando hasta diez en su interior y respondió.

"claro señorita, solo lo repetiré una vez así que vamos" indico mientras caminaba haciendo un gesto de que lo siguieran.

Camino mientras pensaba en el asunto una vez mas, había notado desde hacia buen rato las insinuaciones del tal Torry hacia Chise, el sujeto era de un carácter muy feliz y molesto le quedaba claro que no sabia lo que era un espacio personal y lo notaba cada vez que trataba de hacer conversación con Chise llegando de la nada a abrazarla por detrás o tomarla por el hombro.

Le quedaba claro que a Chise no le agradaba la actitud del sujeto, ya que la mayoría de veces era cortante con el mismo, tratando de no rosar en lo grosero pero tal parecía que el tipo no estaba entendiendo las indirectas, claro que su hermosa novia no le había dicho nada aun, tal vez para no hacerlo molestar o para evitar que matara al tío pero clara mente le incomodaba la parecencia de este.

 _Tal vez...seria buena idea hablar con ella de eso..._

Se dijo para sus adentros mientras entraba a un aula que parecía tener varios instrumentos y recipientes para hacer pociones y medicinas.

"Toma algunos ingredientes de ahí" señalo una vitrina con varias hierbas en ella mientras pasaba cerca de un escritorio y se colocaba tras de el "y los recipientes de el otro lado por favor" indico señalando la otra vitrina con recipientes de varios tipos como encendedores,petris etc.

La chica solo obedeció y comenzó a ir por dichas cosas en la lista de su libro formulando como es que iba a lograr lo que quería..

"muy bien, comencemos"

* * *

Mientras en alguna parte de la misma escuela el pequeño petirrojo paseaba con la chica rubia discutiendo algunos temas un tanto extraños.

"aun no cierra tu herida Alice...no deberías descansar?" camino la chica notando como el labio inferior de la Rubia aun tenia un pequeño rastro de una sicatriz de por lo menos hace tres semanas.

"que va, estoy bastante bien" ignoro el comentario llevandose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalon.

"Alice...¿podría hacerte una pregunta?" bajo un poco la mirada apenada.

"um? Claro Chise.." dejo de mirar el techo para mirar a la chica.

La pelirroja no sabia como expresar eso...no era algo que desconociera claro esta, pero si algo que desconocía en ella y no sabia como "controlar"

"alguna vez..haz...¿haz sentido celos sin razón?" salio por fin de su boca apartando la mirada un poco

Alice no pudo mas que abrir los ojos un en forma de sorpresa "'¿celos?" repitió automáticamente.

"si..."

La rubia llevo su mano a su barbilla pensativa celos...acaso alguna vez los habia sentido? Pensando bien las cosas.. Los celos era un sentimieto que ella conocia como el afecto, amor que una persona importante para ti sentia por otra persona a parte de ti, o al menos eso recordaba.

¿alguna vez lo había sentido?

Tenia bien en claro que su lista de gente importante podia contarla con los dedos y le sobraba una mano completa pero no recordaba estar familiarizada con el sentimiento.

"creo que no.." respondió muy sincera sintiendo algo de culpa por no poder ayudar a la chica. " a que viene la pregunta?" cuestiono.

Chise no pudo evitar el rubor de su rostro "creo..." formulo de nuevo lo que iba a decir "estoy..estoy sintiendo celos por Elias..." solto por fin

"Ainsworth!?" casi grito la chica instantanea mente las manos de la pelirroja se posaron sobre su boca en signo de silencio.

"lo siento.. Lo siento" susurro mas bajo sin creersela viendo la pena que le estaba casuando a la chica confesar todo eso.

"entonces...sientes celos" era mas una afirmacion que una pregunta.

La chica rubia trato de encajar las piezas con mucho cuidado, ahora que si Chise sentia eso debia de ser por que Ainsworth debia estar dando paso a algo no?.

¿como se supone ayudaria con algo que en su vida habia sentido?

"acaso Ains.." se detuvo a la mitad del nombre recordando donde estaban y corrigio "el, te ha dado motivo alguno para sentir celos, quiero decir...alguna chica..o?"

"no, no" negó con la cabeza salvaje mente "es solo que...yo..yo he oído a las demás chicas sobre como hablan de el, odio como hacen eso estoy cansada de oír como todo el mundo quiere algo con el" trato de controlar su voz.

De pronto Alice entendió todo, ¿esos eran celos?.

 _Tengo que actualizar ese diccionario..._

Era lo mismo que ella sentía cuando oía a sus desagradables compañeras hablar así de su maestro, por que aparente mente la finta de sujeto malo con una marca en el rostro era muy guay en un tío..

Alice no pudo evitar poner su mano en su frente en signo de frustración "ah..eso...en lo personal, es algo que no podemos evitar..." comento apenada.

"Pero creí que dijiste nunca haberlo sentido.."

La rubia miro a otro lado apenada "acabo...de recordar que si..." admitió a su pesar "el punto es que es algo de lo que es 'normal' " entrecomillo eso ultimo no muy segura de lo que decía.

"pero, no hay razones para tomárselo tan a pecho, son cosas que pasan cuando te preocupas mucho por alguien que siempre esta cerca de ti...los celos son..son un sentimiento nacidos por el amor y producidos por el miedo de que la persona que amamos quier a alguien mas.." explico lo mejor que pudo sin entender de que parte de ella salio algo tan...cursi.

"eso..eso es bastante sorprendente, de donde salio esa expicacion Alice?" cuestiono sorprendida de que Alice dijera algo como eso.

Alice solo se limito a rascar su nuca con pena "no..lo se...solo se me vino a la mente" mintio.

El sonido de una campana interrumpió su conversación, era la campana de su ultima clase del día, Magia o mas bien que indicaba el termino de la clase anterior a esta.

Caminaron por el mismo pasillo dando vuelta a su izquierda, notando lo vació que siempre estaba en la ultima hora.

"Alice.." llamo por lo bajo el petirrojo "alguna vez..has estado enamorada?" la pregunta salio como una sorrpresa para ella misma.

Realmente estaba clasificando sus sentimientos de celos por el Amor Elias...o..tal vez era que aun...una parte de ella temia que se fuera...

"yo.." detuvo mediamente el pensamiento la rubia deteniendose de golpe al entrar al aula de clases al ver algo que no se creia.

"TSK!" soltó un quejido la pequeña pelirroja al chocar contra Alice mirando como se quedo parada como estatua "Alice" llamo sin obtener respuesta para después pasar por aun lado de ella "estas bie.."

Se callo al instante sintiendo como el tiempo paso mas lento en ese momento juro haber escuchado una especie de crack dentro de ella seguido de un dolor punzante en el pecho, tan fuerte, que llevo su mano enguantada a su corazón.

Era Elias tirado en el suelo con una exprecion en blanco sin moverse ni un centimetro y sobre de el una chica que Chise reconocia perfecta mente bien cerrando con broche de oro en un beso entre los dos.

Sintió una presión en el pecho que en su vida había sentido antes, casi como si no la dejara respirar mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, bajo la mirada al instante y en menos de dos segundos empujo a Alice del marco de la puerta y corrió.

"Chise!" Grito la rubia Alertando asi a las dos personas dentro de el aula.

Elias respondió del trance de lo que acababa de ocurrir, eso no podía estar pasando, no ahora, se maldijo a si mismo por no haber respondido antes, la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa y se había abalanzado sobre el tirándolo al suelo en una posición poco deseable.

"Espera!" oyó el grito de la chica rubia que miraba al pasillo tratando de ver a donde se había dirigido el petirrojo.

"voy a agradecerle si se mueve de encima" dijo cortante a la chica encima de el, que en ese momento demostraba una exprecion entre un rubor en su rostro y un descaro absoluto.

"acaso...acaso no le agrado sensei?" pregunto ella con una inocencia fingida apartándose un poco.

El mago no respondió, solo se movió por su cuenta bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta a paso firme pero rápido.

"por favor no me digas que..." no termino la frase.

"espero que soluciones esto y muy muy rapido mago, o trendras un problema del bueno..." reprocho la rubia con ambos dedos precionando su cien con frustracion.

El nombrado no dio respuesta, sin en cambio solo salio tras la chica a prisa, sintió cierto dolor en el pecho al mismo tiempo que caminaba a prisa, algo así como una presión, que no le permitió respirar correctamente, se recargo un momento en la pared y se llevo la mano a su pecho.

Era tan raro que el sintiera alguna especie de dolor, ya que pocas veces lo había presenciado pero este era distinto, era como si fuera un dolor interno ¿acaso era posible?

Cerro su mano sobre su pecho rápidamente mientras volvía a caminar tras ella, la había perdido de vista, donde se había metido?

Estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, no sabia a donde pero solo podía sentir la adrenalina en ese momento, su corazón estaba latiendo a una velocidad tan rápida que juraba explotaría mientras que a cada latido sentía una punzada dolorosa en el pecho...

No estaba prestando atención al camino a decir verdad solo estaba escapando, escapando de la escena escapando de lo que sentía en ese momento, era un sentimiento parecido al que había tenido cundo creyó que Elias la estaba dejando...¿esto era diferente?

Trato de hacer un esfuerzo al respirar pero estaba siendo en vano, sabia que su hermano estaba cerca podía sentirlo a través de su lazo, pero no quería verlo.

 _Vete Ruth_ compartió por su lazo con voz firme.

 _Pero que es lo que pasa Chise!? Estas bien!?_ El chico estaba preocupado a todas luces mientras seguía su rastro, podía sentirlo, podía sentir su dolor, ¿que diablos había pasado?. El sabia que debía de haberla acompañado hoy a clases, algo se lo decía.

 _Solo vete!_ Grito eufórica mente tomando por sorpresa a Ruth

 _Pero!_ Trato de argumentar.

 _Por favor..._ pudo oír como la chica le rogaba y contra todo lo que esto implicaba Ruth se detuvo a la mitad de la entrada de un bosque y se quedo ahí.

 _No me iré... pero me quedare aquí hasta que decidas compartirlo conmigo..._

No recibió respuesta de ella pero noto como Chise cerro su lazo un momento.

Estaba parada frente a un lago enorme en medio de un bosque al que francamente no sabia como había llegado, intento respirar profundamente pero parecía que cada vez que lo hacia el dolor crecía un poco mas, el nudo de su garganta era aun mas tenso y sin previo aviso una gota de agua se asomo en su rostro, tratando de ahogar una especie de grito, y después otra...y otra.

Y en menos de un instante quedo de rodillas sobre el césped frente al lago en un silencio tan intenso que la única cosa que se podía oír eran sus pequeños sollozos.

* * *

Notaba las miradas de la gente, pero eso era lo que le sabia a menos en este momento, estaba buscando por todas partes y no lograba encontrarla... ¿donde se había metido?

Identificaba el sentimiento, fue algo parecido a la mezcla entre su preocupación y lo que sintió al haberle fallado a Chise cuando había mentido sobre hacer un sacrificio con su amiga.

Trato de concentrarse pero era imposible, estaba teniendo un impulso de solo correr en su busqueda y explicarle lo que hacia visto, el dolor de su pecho aun era palpable, sentia como...como si la estuviera perdiendo de nuevo, no, sobre su maldito cadaver iba a dejar que eso pasara de nuevo.

Estaba entrando en una desesperación lo sabia y se estaba cansando de las miradas de la gente, se dio cuenta al dar vuelta en uno de los tantos jardines del lugar,los vidrios eran de doble vista, noto el reflejo por un segundo, estúpida mente había olvidado que tenia la apariencia de el "profesor" que estaba siendo, siguió en su búsqueda hasta pasar por un pasillo completa mente desierto el cual daba a la salida de el lugar.

Aprovecho la oportunidad veloz mente, cambiando a su forma humana mas regular para evitar ser visto. Era mas fácil así, dejo de pensar con claridad mientras miraba a su alrededor, solo veía un bosque infinito y si quería encontrarla tenia que ser mas astuto en vez de seguir sin pistas de ella.

El vago recuerdo de su voz paso por su mente como si una luz del infinito se tratase haciendo sentido de todo.

Choco sus manos y en un movimiento limpio su baculo se hizo presente frente a el, apunto al suelo como si fuera a buscar algo y se concentro.

 _Llévame_ _con Chise.._

Desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando tras de si un circulo de espinas sobre el pasto.

La luz de sus espinas ilumino la noche que estaba llegando, estaba en lo que el asumía ser el centro del bosque, en el agua se reflejaban pequeñas luces, luces de luciérnagas y en la orilla de el rió una pequeña forma la cual parecía estar en una posiciona de algún reso.

Su pulso se acelero al ver a la pequeña chica en esa posiciona pero lo que realmente lo hizo sentir como si se partiera fue oír su sollozo.

Se acerco a paso lento tratando de pensar, lo primero que paso por su mente era explicarse como fuera y lo segundo fue consolarla, ¿como se supone que la consolaría si de nuevo el era la causa de su pena?

Escucho sus pasos, sabia que era el, se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el se acercaba tratando de controlar su llanto un momento y en un leve movimiento de su mano le indico que se detuviera para no acercarse mas.

Parecia haberlo tomado por sorpresa ya que se detuvo abrubtamente su exprecion era seria pero el temblor se sus manos lo estaba delatando.

"Chise yo..."

"no quiero oír...nada..de lo que tengas que decir..." dijo en una voz tan cortante que podría cortar un papel.

Comenzó a caminar con la vista en el suelo pasando a su lado, el parecía no saber como reaccionar. Fue detenida por la muñeca antes de estar fuera de su alcanse

"fue un accidente! No, yo no quiero estar con nadie mas que no seas tu!" salio involuntaria mente de su boca sin pensar, no tenia ni idea de que estaba pasando pero estaba seguro de que no la iba a dejar ir.

Chise apretó involuntariamente su puño por el enojo safandose de el agarre en un movimiento un tanto brusco de su parte "Como puede ser un accidente!" grito ella aun sin levantar la mirada, su enojo y frustración eran tan palpables en su voz "Dime...Dime ¿¡como puede ser un accidente besarte con alguien mas!?" reprocho subiendo la mirada para verlo por primera vez.

Lo primero que noto era su forma humana, la primera forma con la que lo había conocido, su cabello rubio como el oro junto con sus pequeños flecos que eran la imagen escondida de sus cuernos y lo siguiente fue su expresión, una que podía asegurar nunca haber visto en el y menos que el expresara alguna emoción en si en general, podría deberse a que siempre era "el mismo" , siempre haciendo difícil poder ver lo que estaba pensando pero esta vez era tan...claro.

Reconocía esa mirada, era la misma mirada que le había dado hace un tiempo, como si lo desconociera por completo volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho como aquella vez, no sabia que decir y no sabia como responder estaba sintiendo un nudo en a garganta que no le permitía hablar.

"Perdóname..." dijo con mucho esfuerzo extendiendo su mano para tratar de alcanzarla, Chise solo dio un paso atrás instintiva mente.

Pudo notarlo, pudo notar que sus palabras eran sinceras, lo miro a los ojos un momento, noto ese reflejo cristalino en ellos el estaba ¿sufriendo?.

"Duele..." susurro "Duele demasiado...necesito pensar..." hizo un intento fallido para que su voz no se quebrara sin mucho éxito "Déjame sola.." dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en medio de la noche.

Dejo escapar un sonido de sus labios parecido a un sollozo comenzó a respirar de una forma algo rápida, sintió el latido de su corazón ir mas rápido de lo habitual y se estaba viendo obligado a tratar de respirar mientras una punzada constante le lastimaba el pecho ¿eso era lo que los humanos llamaban dolor?

"Ch...Chise!" su grito mas bien fue de dolor, fue tal que la nombrada dio media vuelta sorprendida de verlo de rodillas en el césped de ese lago con la frente en el suelo en forma de una disculpa.

"yo te necesito! Por favor no te vayas de nuevo de mi lado...no entiendo bien mi pecado pero se que lo que ha pasado te ha causado una enorme pena, por favor...ayúdame a entenderme, entenderte y entender mi error, pero ¡por lo que mas quieras no te vayas!" sonó mas como una suplica que como una petición "por favor...permite me explicarte..." levanto la vista con la esperanza de que ella no siguiera caminando.

Su dolor fue remplazado al instante por una culpa y pena, estaba olvidando que el hombre frente a ella no entendía del todo ciertas cosas, probable mente ni el mismo sabia que estaba sintiendo ahora, lo asumía por como sus facciones demostraban algo que ella jamas creyó ver en el, una mezcla de dolor, preocupación y miedo a la vez.

Volvió a recordar lo que Alice le había mencionado hace unos instantes, se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaba siendo egoísta, estaba siendo egoísta al solo pensar en sus emociones y no considerar las de el, estaba siendo egoísta al no dejarlo explicarse, estaba siendo tan egoísta...

Miro hacia otro lado con frustración, se odio a si misma en ese momento, camino hacia y se arrodillo frente a el tomando delicada mente su rostro y por primera vez lo miro realmente a los ojos los cuales reflejaban su preocupación y tristeza casi como si estuviera al punto del llanto.

Puso su frente contra la de el, eso pareció tranquilizarlo un momento y volvió a respirar.

"muéstrame..." susurro con algo de dolor y culpa "muéstrame y haz que el dolor se vaya.."

Elias solo obedeció al instante cerrando los ojos un momento por instinto coloco sus manos sobre las de ella y empezó a recitar unas palabras extrañas.

El lago a un lado de ella se ilumino extraña mente en un tono azul cielo, como si una luz proviniera del fondo y sin previo aviso el mago de las espinas negras la jalo hacia el lago en un movimiento hábil, hundiéndolos a los dos en el agua.

* * *

Chise abrió los ojos sintiendo como se hundía con el en el lago ¿acaso era tan profundo? Miro alrededor notando las pequeñas luces de las luciérnagas que iluminaban el lago junto con algunas criaturas extrañas que habitaban en el lago y después lo vio a el , se veía un poco mas tranquilo, después su visión se nublo un poco entrando en una especie de espacio gris casi como si la tele portaran a otro lugar y como si fuera un regreso en el tiempo comenzó a ver la escena en el aula en la cual lo había encontrado.

El estaba recargado en el escritorio semi mirando lo que la chica hacia la chica con la que lo había visto, pero noto su expresión, era de completo desinterés como si no le interesara para después escuchar algo en su cabeza...

 _Tal vez solo debería de asustar al mequetrefe...estoy harto de que este a tu lado..._

 _Espera que?_ Hizo una mueca de confusión ¿de que estaba hablando?.

La chica atrajo la atención un momento comentando algo sobre que le faltaba al hechizo para ser completado a lo que Elias solo le señalo las instrucciones indicándole que las siguiera tal cual decía mientras tomaba una pluma y corregía algunas anotaciones del cuaderno de la chica.

Se acerco al escritorio como queriendo ver que se supone hacia ella notando que aparentemente ella sabia lo que hacia, el mago volvió a sus pensamientos un momento haciéndola ver a la chica por inercia y ahí fue donde todo fue encajando, noto como la chica lo miraba era una mirada algo pervertida de parte de ella.

Volvió a sentir celos, como se atrevía a verlo así!? Recordó que solo estaba siendo una espectadora en todo eso teniendo en cuenta que no podía hacer nada y lo dejo pasar.

Pasado algunos instantes la chica logro terminar con éxito la practica a lo que el mago simplemente le resto importancia diciendo que en ese caso eso era todo lo que debía saber y que guardara los recipientes usados en su respectivo lugar. Vio la figura de Elias caminando delante del escritorio para salir del lugar hasta que algo evidentemente lo detuvo de sopesa.

 _"Muchas gracias sensei!"_ agradeció la chica con euforia y sin pensarlo ni dos segundos se lanzo a el de improviso plantando el beso que había visto antes.

Volvio a sentir la punzada en el pecho llevando su mano a su corazón y después un sentimiento de enojo, ¿ como ella se atrevía a robar algo que por derecho era suyo desde el inicio? , ¡que descaro tenia al hacerlo!.

Sus sentimientos fueron remplazados al instante por otros que no eran suyos, ¿confusión?, fue lo primero que casi la abofeteo en el rostro, miro a Elias tumbado en el suelo el cual tenia los ojos abiertos casi como platos en un estado completo de shock, ¿que demonios se creía la mocosa?.

El mago sabia que era eso, era un beso algo que para su extraña forma en ese momento se sentía bastante diferente a los que Chise muchas veces le había dado, no obstante no paso ningún sentimiento mas que el de desagrado por su ser, no era algo que le agradara y mucho menos de alguien que no fuera su Chise.

El petirrojo volvió a la imagen original en la cual era justo el momento donde Alice se había detenido y había visto todo el asunto, realmente el tiempo paso bastante lento ya que calculo que eso no duro mas de treinta segundos mientras el meditaba.

Volvió en si al mismo tiempo que terminaba la imagen justo done el mago corría tras ella al tiempo que aun estaba bajo el agua mirándolo a el, desvió su mirada a otro lado, ahora se sentía estúpida y tonta al haber creído otra cosa, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras hacia una especie de puchero.

Como podia sen tan...tonta.

"como se llama ese dolor.." pregunto el cual niño pequeño tratando de aprender algo nuevo. Estaban aun bajo el agua pero era como si fuera un aire normal que no afectaba en absoluto.

Chise respiro profundo como dandose por vencida de si misma "miedo..de perder a alguien importante para ti, se llama sentirse inseguro...de.." se detuvo un momento tratando de colocar las palabras corectas con mucha pena "de creer...que..la persona mas importante para ti se ira por...por otra persona" se encojio de hombros con frustracion.

"eso...eso es lo que sientes cuando esas estudiantes hablan de mi?" cuestiono llevándose una mano al pecho mirando al fondo de el lago como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

La chica en cuestión fue tomada por completa sorpresa ¿como diablos sabia eso? "yo..."

"perdoname, el...el hechizo tenia el fin de compartir mis recuerdos y tambien los tuyos..." explico el.

Se acerco al instante lanzandose a sus brazos por instinto "no tienes de que disculpate Elias.." susurro con un nudo en su gargante "yo soy la que tiene que disculparse contigo, peroname por haber dudado de ti...por creer que tu..te irias" siguio con una voz un poco entre cortada "estaba sintiendo celos...sin ninguna justificacion" pudo oir un pequeño solloso escaparse de ella.

Elias solo correspondió al abrazo con ternura sintiendo como esa punzada desaparecía poco a poco al igual que su sentimiento de preocupación y miedo "tal parece..que ninguno de los dos ha estado siendo sincero..." susurro por lo bajo "yo..siento lo mismo cada vez que ese mocoso rubio se acerca a ti..." confeso con algo de pena que para su fortuna ella no vio.

"enserio...?" levanto la vista casi como si no se lo creyera, paso por su cabeza eso que le menciono Alice al conocer a Lian...aparentemente ella tenia razon.

Se limito a hacer un ruido extraño de confirmacion desviado la mirada mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba por su blanca piel.

Por un momento la chica rio por lo bajo era la primera vez que podia notar un sonrojo en el en su forma humana, era lo mas tienro que habia visto en el hasta ahora.

"yo..." busco palabras correctas para expresar su gran torpeza "te pido una disculpa.. Elias" desvio la mirada de nuevo "por..haber dudado de ti...y por ser insegura...gracias a eso ignore todo lo demas...acordamos que arreglariamos las cosas juntos, siempre" recordo ella sintiendose aun mas torpe "pero...no quise molestarte con algo tan...tonto, de habertelo dicho antes..."

Ahora era el turno de el de acercarse y tomar sus manos entre las suyas "se..que te molesto lo que paso con Stella..y es por eso que omití eso...sin embargo me molesta tanto" casi remarco sus palabras con un enojo que no había oído en el "que se quieran acercar a ti...como si quisieran llevarte.." admitió aun ruborizado.

"vaya que no hemos estado siendo sinceros.." señalo Chise "los celos...son malos...y uh..no se...si lo sepas Elias, pero en-en una relación de dos personas que se preocupan el uno por el otro, puede llegar a provocar dolor a ambos y infelicidad..."

Pareció procesarlo un momento como captando todo lo que le decía la chica pelirroja y después sonrió dulcemente y asintió "lo entiendo, encontraremos la forma de que eso no pase.." respondió jalándola un poco dando a entender que quería un abrazo.

Chise solo se dejo llevar correspondiendo de igual manera su abrazo, podía sentir como el había entrado en un estado de calma y de alguna manera le complacía que ya no fuera como antes, que solía abrazarla pero aun así ella podía sentir lo tenso que estaba, como si estuviera nervioso... es cierto modo era tan adorable de alguien como el. Pero ahora era algo mas natural y lo disfrutaba bastante..

"oe...Chise.." llamo el mago algo pensativo a lo que ella solo alzo la mirada para verlo. "se supone..que ¿debas de sentir algo cuando le das un beso a alguien no?" pregunto algo apenado.

Su mueca de confusión lo dijo todo, a que se estaba refiriendo?, imagino que se refería a una sensación especial, y era difícil de decirlo ya que el que fue su "primer beso" no fue el mas ideal...y menos si tomaba en cuenta que fue con un hada, cosa que el no necesitaba saber...

Agacho la vista tratando de apartar ese pensamiento lo mas rápido posible, la voluptuosa hada la había tomo por sorpresa y después le resto importancia al asunto.

Después recordó navidad, en la cual el mismo Elias le pidió que lo intentaran, si se refería a sentir algo...aun que no había sido mas que un pequeño y tierno beso en su frente de esqueleto, lo primero que pudo sentir fue el sonrojo que se avecino, seguido de nerviosismo terminando con algo de pena pero gustosa.

"supongo que..." sus palabras fueron cortadas sin previo aviso al sentir al mago posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue tan repentino que no supo que responder al principio, se vio algo torpe ya que nunca había besado a nadie, claro a el todo el tiempo pero no de esa forma y la realidad era que no sabia como hacerlo sin embargo fue como si en ese momento se conectaran a la perfección, noto el nerviosismo de Elias, sintiendo lo tenso que se puso al instante y luego se dio cuenta de como se relajo.

Se dio cuenta como de repente todo se quedo en silencio y se calmo, mientas que su pulso se acelero y casi aseguro haber oído otro latido extra que no era suyo...

Elias se separo lentamente algo inseguro, era la primera vez que intentaba algo así y temía que la reacción de Chise no fuera la que el esperaba, pero de algo se aseguro, definitiva mente se sintió bastante bien y muy distinto de lo que con la chica que se lanzo a el.

"n-no te agrado?" pregunto con la inseguridad de un niño pequeño mirando hacia otro lado.

El petirrojo se limito a no responder, ahí estaba de nuevo su dulce sonrojo en su forma humana, le estaba empezando a encantar eso de poder ver sus expresiones y sin previo aviso se lanzo de nuevo a sus brazos "Gracias..." murmuro en su oído "no- no se como...explicar el sentimiento...pero...me gustaría..intentarlo de nuevo.." dijo eso ultimo en un tono tan bajo que casi fue un murmullo.

"cuando quieras Chise..." contesto un poco mas aliviado de saber que no había sido mala su reacción.

"um..y..que...que se sintió?" pregunto al fin la chica separándose un poco.

El mago medito un momento su respuesta colocando su mano en su barbilla mientras miraba al cielo, casi como la primera vez que ella lo beso "pues...una electricidad un poco extraña y creo que mi ritmo cardíaco se acelero...aun siento el cosquilleo extraño de la primera vez..." explico lo mejor que pudo.

"creo que me esta agradando esta forma humana para algunas cosas" dijo mientras la miraba esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

Chise no pudo evitar el golpe de sonrojo en su rostro "aun así...me agrada mas tu forma original..." escondió su mirada tras su cabello rojo.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de el fue otra sonrisa encantadora y por fin reconoció un gesto que el nunca podía ocultar ni en su forma usual...

El brillo de sus ojos color ámbar que siembre se asomaba al mirarla a ella...


	10. Al Que Madruga

Buenas tardes, días y noches a todos los lectores, primero que nada, ofrezco una disculpa por la falta de actualización si es que alguno me sigue de cerca jaja, el objetivo de hacer este fic sin una cronología era justamente evitar esos contratiempos de que se pierda el hilo del asunto en cuanto a capítulos, raro es el que tiene una cronología, y bueno este no es uno de ellos.

Para las personas que están esperando más EliasxChise, bueno este es uno, y para los que quieren saber de AxR siento decir que demorare un poco en traerlo, afortunadamente no serán meses esta vez, ¡así que estén atentos!

si tienen sugerencias sobre la historia son bienvenida al igual que las críticas, no olviden dejar sus RVWS y bueno espero les agrade ya que esta ch es realmente corto de momento.

 **Nada de los personajes o MNY me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Al que madruga…**

El sonido era tan molesto… ¿de donde se supone que venía ese sonido?

Se hundió aun mas en algo mullido y calientito, tratando de ignorar por completo ese sonido, la comodidad de donde estaba era demasiado como para interrumpir su calma.

Pero el maldito sonido persistía. _¡Dios era tan molesto!_

Se dio la media vuelta sobre la pequeña nube de calor en la que se encontraba y con una almohada tapo su cabeza por completo, asegurándose de cubrir sus oídos por ese molesto bip bip que provocaba lo que para ahora sabia era la alarma.

¿Qué día era?, ella nuca había necesitado una alarma…

Trato de ignorarlo, en su plan no estaba pararse y ciertamente no lo haría ahora. Sintió un leve tirón en la cintura como si alguien la jalara, despertándola medianamente.

"apaga esa cosa…" oyó el murmullo inconfundible de alguien a su lado.

Acepto el recibimiento y volvió a acurrucarse en lo mullido y calientito de Elias, estaba muy cansada para si quiera responderle "apagalo tu…" murmuro de vuelta mientras posaba su brazo sobre la espalda de Elias y al mismo tiempo recargaba su muslo en el.

El ahora "colchón" del mago no hizo más que un sonido de molestia mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza en la almohada como restregándose en ella para espantar el sueño.

Se quedo pensando varios segundos el día aun oyendo ese molesto _biiip biip bip_ de fondo que empezaba a ser mas consecutivo debido a que no atendían la alarma. Si no recordaba mal hoy era sábado por la mañana y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que prefería no levantarse.

La maldita iglesia le había encargado trabajillos de segunda toda la semana y mantener las clases al día sin necesidad de dormir tanto se estaba haciendo algo pesado por lo menos por esta vez.

Miro con los ojos entrecerrados al pequeño petirrojo a su lado, casi como si contemplara lo hermosa que era y noto la ligera mueca de molestia que tenía a causa del sonido tan molesto. Se quedo pensando varios segundos las posibilidades antes de tomar una decisión sobre ese sonido.

"….nope.." dijo en un tono un tanto de adormilado y decisivo mientras negó levemente con la cabeza y seguido de esto solo recostó su cabeza en la almohada por segunda vez mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

La chica pelirroja no pudo evitar abrir levemente sus ojos al oír la ventana abrirse delicadamente y seguido de ese acto ver como un objeto no identificado flotaba hacia a fuera de la ventana y caía al suelo, para después ver como la ventana se cerraba sola una vez más.

Mofo por lo bajo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos ignorando lo ocurrido "¿lo lanzaste por la ventana?" cuestiono con diversión ante el asunto.

"dormir…ha sido una semana larga" contesto el mago con una expresión de inocencia entreabriendo sus ojos.

No pudo evitar reír al ver su expresión "lo sé, el colegio no ha sido amigable..." remarco volviéndose a acomodar.

Solo sintió de nuevo el pequeño jalón en su cintura y supo que debía regresar a dormir.

El gusto no les duro a ambos mas de cinco minutos hasta que empezaron a oír otro sonido muy familiar.

 _Bip bip bip bip BIP BIIIIIIIIIPP_

"ugh….!" Gruñeron al unisonó con notable molestia de oír ese maldito ruido de nuevo.

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" tomo la almohada mas cercana a ella y la lanzo con fuerza hacia el objeto que hacia el ruido tan molesto.

Sonrio ampliamente al oir el objeto caer al suelo y guardar silencio. Habían olvidado que en estos casos guardaban dos alarmas, preparados por si no querían despertarse del todo algún día.

Afortunadamente el sonido se detuvo tranquilizando a ambos una vez más.

"perfecto…" murmuro Elias regresando junto a Chise al mundo de los sueños, ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	11. Agua Que no Has de Beber

Buenas tardes días y noches a todos los lectores hasta ahora, esta vez no tarde tanto en hacer una continuación, la razón por la que rara vez público es debido a que tengo labores de trabajo y todo eso se me junta con la universidad y demás problemas, como sea, de momento estoy de vacaciones así que tratare de explotar al máximo el tiempo para este fic. mencionaba que raro es el capítulo que tiene una cronología y bueno este es uno de esos casos, para quien ya haya leído creo que sabara que a mí me agrada el AlicexRenfred y que hice un capítulo de ellos, muchos me pidieron la continuación y bueno aquí esta.

Para los lectores que son nuevos y no saben que parte es cual, el capítulo previo a este es **"Protector"**

Como ultimo debo añadir que la historia cuenta con spoilers del manga, para los que no la hayan visto, cabe aclarar que no les diré del todo cuales son xD pero siéntanse libres de abstenerse a leerlo si no quieren spoilers.

Ya saben que nada de este anime, manga y personajes es mío así que disfrútenlo y ¡no olviden sus RVWS!

* * *

 **Agua Que No Has de Beber, dejala correr..**

4 meses y contando.

4 meses desde el "accidente" con su maestro y ninguno de ellos decía una palabra de nada, ella se sentía tan…no, la verdad es que no tenia palabras para describir como se sentía, era una mezcla de un dolor con un vacío en su pecho que no entendía el por qué.

Tal vez debía ser el hecho de que su maestro no hablaba mas de lo que era estrictamente necesario ahora, algo que la tenía preocupada, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿ella era el problema?

Odiaba ser un estorbo…

 _Swayn..._

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Swayn…

Siguió pensando con preocupación mientras con una de sus manos tocaba un escritorio con la uña produciendo un sonido de reloj, mientras su otra mano yacía en su rostro a la altura de su frente, en un evidente gesto de preocupación.

"Señorita Swayn!" salto levemente de su asiento alarmada mientras se percataba de su entorno.

Había olvidado que estaba en clases…y ahora todos la miraban incluyendo su profesor en turno.

"lo…lo siento" se disculpo fuera de si "¿me decía?" ignoro las miradas de todos alrededor y presto atención a la pizarra frente a ella.

El profesor solo le dedico una mirada de cierto odio y prosiguió "si mi clase le parece tan aburrida Swayn, siempre puede irse, la puerta es enorme y no seria una novedad" contesto de mal talante el profesor, el cual por mera casualidad era uno de los profesores de los cuales la rubia ya había saltado varias clases en el pasado, por lo que le tenía cierta molestia.

"tsk…" respondió con algo de molestia la rubia, mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de contenerse de responder lo que pensaba realmente, pero no se podía dar el lujo de avasallar en esos momentos.

"ahora que, si planea quedarse en mi clase, podría responderme cuales son los ingredientes para este hechizo" señalo al pizarrón el profesor aun con disgusto.

Alice ni siquiera se molestó en ver del todo, sabia que hechizo era, lo estaba practicando desde su ultimo examen reprobado por esa patraña "escama de dragón, dos dientes de león y baba de un Ishken" respondió rápidamente y a la vez con algo de altanería mientras miraba el reloj, para su fortuna sonaría el término de la clase antes de que su profesor respondiera.

"No… de hecho-"las palabras de su profesor se quedaron exactamente a la mitad justo al oír como sonó el reloj que indicaba el término de la clase.

Alice ni siquiera espero una respuesta, solo tomo su mochila y salió a prisa con la mirada baja.

* * *

Renfred no era alguien que demostrara sentimientos y sabía que nunca lo seria, podría demostrar su preocupación por alguien, sin embargo, nunca lo demostraría en acciones "especiales" o "afectuosas".

Pero en estos momentos seguía con un gran problema, que no había querido resolver, y hasta ahora seguía sin querer hacerlo. No había hablado con ella al respecto y la verdad es que dudaba hacerlo, no había motivo, o al menos eso se decía a si mismo todos los días tratando de olvidar el asunto.

Nunca debió de besarla…que diablos estaba pensando ¿acaso estaba loco?

No había pensado en darle una explicación ni mucho menos tocar de nuevo el tema y por alguna razón prefería dejarlo así y simplemente hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero algo dentro de él le decía que eso no era lo correcto de hacer, la pregunta era ¿Qué debía hacer?

El hechicero solo siguió su camino en silencio mientras buscaba por los pasillos a alguien. Ainsworth lo había citado de improviso y no tenia idea de para qué, pero si quería un consejo, por ahora el estaba fuera de la liga de dar consejos. Tenia claro que para poder ayudar a alguien primero tenias que saber hacer lo propio, cosa que a estas alturas no tenía idea…

* * *

 _¿Por qué me dijiste que querías hacerme tu esposa?_

La pregunta seguía recorriendo su mente una y otra vez, ¿Qué se supone debía contestar a eso?, los sentimientos eran un problema de entender y eso le estaba quedando más que claro.

Siguió su camino con una expresión en blanco y los brazos cruzados, Renfred le había dado consejos antes, tal vez podría ayudarlo esta vez.

Llego a un pasillo un tanto desolado justo donde había citado al hechicero, ahí estaba, parado esperando algo, se acerco como si nada notando que tenía la mirada perdida, como si buscara algo en su interior.

"entonces?" cuestiono el azabache mirando a Elias al notar su presencia.

"Entonces…" tomo algo de aire, esto estaba siendo más complicado de lo que debería "Renfred, tú, ¿alguna vez has tenido la necesidad de intimar con alguien?".

Pudo notar como la expresión de el cambio de repente a una de completo asombro y como si lo estuvieran insultando a la vez ¿había dicho algo malo?

"¿Qué?" casi parecía alarmado de oír esa pregunta venir de él.

"estoy buscando una referencia hacia como basar mis ideas" respondió calmado.

"oh…sobre Chise?" era más una observación de lo que fue una pregunta.

"no puedo darme el lujo de que este decepcionada de mi de nuevo…" respondió con sinceridad.

El hechicero no pudo evitar poner una mueca de pesar ante la situación "si que eres toda una joyita no es así Ainsworth…"

El mago solo miro a otro lado, con algo de pena y comenzó a explicar lo sucedido con la esperanza de que Renfred pudiera ayudar en algo.

* * *

Bostezo con algo de sueño y pesar, no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto, pero tenía que despejar su mente de algún modo y no lo estaba logrando.

La rubia siguió su camino a través de un pasillo sin sus zapatos puestos debido a su entrenamiento, no solía ser muy atlética ni nada por el estilo, pero le gustaba mantener su mente ocupada y su estrés lejos con deportes de alto impacto.

Tallo un poco sus ojos con su mano para ahuyentar la modorra mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

" _por que no solo le dices lo que realmente piensas. Si te equivocas siempre es una oportunidad para aprender..."_ pudo oír su voz inconfundible en el pasillo de adelante.

"maestro" susurro por lo bajo despistada, caminando hacia donde oía su voz tratando de no hacer ruido.

" _¿qué hay de tu chica?" pregunto el mago con interés._

" _¿Alice?" su confusión fue bastante evidente o al menos así se oyó "¿porque la traes al tema?" cuestiono casi ofendido._

" _tu sabes que nosotros somos diferentes a ustedes, nuestro potencial se traslada por sangre, Alice puede guardar una gran cantidad de magia, pero sus habilidades no son nada especiales..." remarco el mago._

" _es…verdad" se contuvo al responder._

" _creí que la criaste con el fin de seguir tu linaje, como muchos de los hechiceros hacen..."_

" _pero no ella!" grito con frustración golpeando levemente el pecho de Elias "es mi hija!" soltó de la nada sin considerar su fuero interno._

" _ella es una chica de la calle con una terrible memoria y que no es particularmente talentosa en los deportes" comenzó a decirlo casi en automático "es algo descuidada e ingenua y sigue mi ejemplo sin importar lo raro que sea! "se detuvo súbitamente y miro al suelo con enojo._

" _y sin embargo, nunca deja de sonreír… ¿realmente crees que le ayudaría y educaría para algo tan estúpido como eso?" cuestiono con frustración._

" _la mantendré a salvo hasta que ella pueda tomar sus propias decisiones y vivir su vida…esa es mi misión"_

" _nunca dije que estuviera contigo por eso…" apunto el mago al ver la reacción de Renfred mientras veía como su reacción cambia a una de pena, como si lo hubieran descubierto en algo que no quería que nadie supiera._

" _parece que toque algún punto delicado…" Observo "una disculpa"_

 _El azabache solo acomodo su corbata en un gesto mas relajado "no parece que lo sientas realmente, así que debe ser verdad…" apunto el "solo, olvidalo" completo._

Apretó sus dientes en un intento por contener ese sentimiento de nudo en la garganta que estaba sintiendo ahora…y después se dejo caer al suelo recargada en la pared….

"maldición…" Murmuro por lo mas bajo mientras apretaba los puños con frustración.

* * *

Comenzaba a deambular en los pasillos con el simple objetivo de no topárselo en el día, realmente…no quería verlo en estos momentos. Seguía caminando con la vista al frente aun que su mechón de su dorado cabello estaba haciendo el favor de cubrir sus ojos para que nadie los viera, tenia la idea de que tal vez alguien preguntara…

Se recargo un segundo en una de las columnas del pasillo, tratando de pensar por un segundo; el nudo que sentía aún estaba ahí presente, casi como si no la fuera a dejar sola por el momento aun que dudaba de igual manera que esa sensación desapareciera pronto.

"Alice..." pudo oír su voz de lejos, al mismo tiempo que sentía como algo presionaba su pecho

"cómo va tu horario para este día? ¿A qué hora llegaras a cas-?"

"maestro…" ella ni siquiera lo miro antes de contestar "uh…yo...Hay algunas cosas que quiero revisar hoy, así que. Probablemente no vaya a casa..." trato de ocultar su voz tan simple.

Renfred no pudo evitar notar algo raro en ella, pero lo dejo pasar "ya veo…solo ten cuidado..." pidió antes de seguir caminando por el corredor.

* * *

Su día había sido bastante raro hasta ahora, aunque le agradaba ayudar a la gente. Ya se estaba acostumbrando aun mas a esto del colegio, y esperaba que siguiera todo tranquilo, pero simplemente este día ya era suficiente de rarezas.

Camino por la jardinera de el colegio con el objetivo de tomar su ultima clase e irse de ahí, para su suerte solo era de una hora y era la más sencilla de todas.

Siguió el camino del árbol central deteniéndose bruscamente al notar a alguien debajo de él, alguien que le era familiar.

Se quedo varios segundos quieta, observando si la chica notaba su presencia, pero ella parecía muy absorta en su pensamiento ¿estaba preocupada?

"Alice..." llamo acercándose a ella con la intención de verificar que estuviera bien.

Alice apenas si había escuchado sus pasos, pero se alegraba de no tener que buscarla por todo el lugar "Chise…" murmuro algo bajo aun sin levantar mucho la mirada.

"¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto algo preocupada al oír su voz "luces algo…extraña..."

"¿podría pedirte un favor?" comento ignorando la observación de Chise "podría …. ¿quedarme en tu casa esta noche…?" sonó casi como una súplica.

"¿huh?" sonó algo confundida el pequeño petirrojo y después noto por medio segundo como Alice levanto la mirada. Era una mirada de tristeza "claro, no hay problema" contesto al instante sonriendo con amabilidad.

"gracias..." contesto la chica rubia tratando de sonreír de la misma manera amable que ella.

Pero Chise lo sabía. Esa sonrisa. Había sido la primera sonrisa falsa que Alice le mostraba…


End file.
